Mutants Among Us
by Doug4422
Summary: Kim and Ron find out something about themselves, Monique, Bonnie, and Brick, they're all mutants, what happens next, read, and find out, complete summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, Kim Possible, and all related characters are property of Disney Entertainment, The X-Men, and all related characters are property of Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this.

_A/N: Kim Possible meets the X-Men? Nah, Kim Possible becomes an X-man? Oh, yeah, along with Ron, Bonnie, Brick Flagg, and Monique, each with their own mutant powers, what are they, read, and find out_.

**Mutants Among Us**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

And

**The X-Men**

**_Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Brick Flagg, and Monique are in for a real surprise, after an attack on Middleton by Sentinels, the four find out they are mutants. Unsure of what to do, or where to go, the four bid goodbye to their families, and begin wondering the country, not staying in one place too long, until they are finally cornered in New York by The Brotherhood, it's there, that the four meet The X-Men_**, **_and are recruited into their ranks, what happens next? You need to read in order to find out._**

**Prologue**

Kim Possible was preparing to meet her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, at Bueno Nacho today. As the two of them had planned an entire day in each other's company, they didn't want to miss anything, so, meet at Bueno Nacho, then a trip through the park, just the two of them, no Drakken to worry about, no other enemies trying to kill, or capture them,

'_How sweet it is._' Kim thought, as the freckle faced form of Ron Stoppable came into view,

"Hey, KP. Ready to hit it?" He asked, a smile on his face,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kim Possible, and her loser boyfriend." came a voice from the door, it was Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's jealous competitor from the cheer squad, and ever since graduation, a major pain in the back.

Bonnie had been spiked by her then boyfriend, Brick Flagg, for another of Kim, and Ron's friends, Monique Jackson, who Kim could see just over Bonnie's shoulder,

"You know, Bonnie, you might want to get out from in front of the door." Kim said, an evil smile on her face,

"Why?" Bonnie replied, her trademark smirk in place,

"Because some of us might want to leave." came Brick's voice from behind Bonnie, he was standing, hand-in-hand with Monique,

"Where are you two headed?" Monique asked, as Bonnie stormed off,

"The park." Kim said,

"Wanna make it a double date?" Brick asked,

"I'm game for it." Ron replied, making Kim smile. The two had grown rather attached to Brick over the last few months, and had come to enjoy his company.

Despite the fact that Brick was a jock, he had a very high intelligence, one that didn't go unnoticed by either Kim, or Ron. Monique had figured it out early, and had reassured him that it wasn't the reason she fell for him,

"How could you not?" had been her reply.

* * *

_At Middleton Park:_

The two couples were having a wonderful time, eating the picnic lunch that Kim and Ron had brought, when something caught Kim's ears, screaming, coming from the direction of the park entrance,

"What is that all about?" Kim asked, standing,

"Right behind ya, KP." Ron said, jumping up from his seated position, and running after his girlfriend, Monique and Brick followed, hoping to get a glimpse of the action.

As the four made it to the entrance, they were greeted by a sight that made them shiver, several giant robots were wrecking the park, creating widespread mayhem in their rather large wakes. The robots were at least thirty foot tall, and purplish in color, they had three fingers, and an opposable thumb, they seemed almost human, if it weren't for the fact that they were as tall as they were, and had steel grids across their mouths,

"Mutant DNA identified, primary objective activated, destroy all mutants." One of the machines said, turning to the four friends,

"What?" Kim said, standing, rooted to the spot in shock, it was Brick's voice that brought her back to reality,

"Sentinels, move it!" He shouted, pushing the three out of the way,

"What are they?" Kim asked the former quarterback,

"They're Sentinels, mutant hunting robots, once funded by the government to 'fix' the mutant phenomenon." Brick said,

"And how did they 'fix' the problem?" Kim asked,

"By killing all mutants they laid eyes on." Brick said,

"What was it talking about, 'mutant DNA identified?'" Ron asked,

"That's how it identified mutants, by analyzing their DNA." Brick said, now grabbing onto Monique's hand, and pulling her away from the edge of the treeline, and deeper into the woods that surrounded the park,

"So, who among us is a mutant?" Kim asked,

"I am." Brick said, hanging his head,

"No way!" Ron said, looking at his friend,

"Yes way, Ron, but it wasn't after just me." Brick said,

"What do you mean?" Kim asked,

"All four of us are mutants." Brick said, making the others jump.

At that time, a Sentinel had smashed it's way through the treeline, and located the four teenagers, Kim, Ron, and Monique had never been so scared in their lives, they were facing off against a killing machine, with a small arsenal at it's disposal, and they had nothing.

It was at that time, that Kim felt something weird happening to her, suddenly, she could feel a vibration in her body, as though an earthquake was building up from inside of her. She looked at the huge robot in front of her, and concentrated, from out of nowhere, an enormous shockwave erupted from Kim, making contact with the Sentinel, and blowing it to peices,

"Woah, did I do that?" Kim asked, looking at the destruction that she had caused, trees were smashed flat for several yards around her, and the small greenhouse that bordered the park had looked as though vandals had broken out every window, not just on the sides, but the glass roof as well.

She didn't have time to think on it, though, as another of the thirty foot killers were bearing down on them, this time, it was Ron who reacted. Kim watched, awestruck, as electricity crackled at Ron's fingertips, in one swift motion, Ron threw everything he had at the oncoming robot, it halted, and shivered, as electricity arced over it's metal casing, causing it to cease operation.

Meanwhile, Brick seemed to have tripled his height, and weight, knocking over two more Sentinels as they made toward them,

"Hah, batter up," Brick said, swinging a tree like arm at the huge robot that was making a beeline toward him, "ooh, home run." he added, as he took off the robot's head in one swing.

Monique looked petrified, as she had yet to show any mutant talent, then, out of nowhere, a huge mallet appeared in front of the next Sentinel that bore down on her, knocking it to the other end of the park, reducing the killer robot into scrap metal,

"Wh-what just happened?" Monique stammered, looking around at them all,

"Our powers just became active." Kim said, looking over at Ron, who still had sparks of electricity coming from his fingertips,

"You mean?" Monique said, looking frightened,

"Yeah, there's a word to describe us now," Ron said, then taking a deep breath, he said, "mutants."

"If they're here after mutants, then that means that Bonnie's in trouble too." Brick said,

"What do you mean?" Kim asked,

"Bonnie's a mutant too." Brick said, in a monotone.

* * *

_At the home of Bonnie Rockwaller:_

Bonnie was still seething about the comment that Kim had thrown her way, when there was a rumbling outside,

'_Sounds like rain._' Bonnie thought, as she looked out her bedroom window, that's when she saw it, a thirty foot robot on her front lawn,

"Mutant DNA identified, primary objective activated, destroy all mutants." a robotic voice boomed,

"**_WHAT!_**" Bonnie screamed, running out of her bedroom, and onto the front lawn,

that's when she got a good look at the thing that was occupying a huge portion of the front yard,

"Oh my God." she managed to squeak out, before the robot lifted it's foot, to attempt to bring it down on her.

In seconds, Bonnie's body was consumed in a huge fireball, with all of her strength, she hurled the ball of flame at the Sentinel, melting it where it stood, just as Kim, Ron, Monique, and Brick came around the corner,

"Come to see the freakshow?" Bonnie asked, not looking at the four new arrivals,

"Not hardly, Bonnie, we were attacked in the park." Kim said, making Bonnie jump,

"What?" she asked,

"Yeah, all four of us are mutants too." Ron said, making Bonnie finally look at the group,

"You know what this means, don't you?" Bonnie asked,

"Yeah, we do." Kim said, knowing where this conversation was heading, they had now become outcasts in human society, now, it was a fight for survival.

There was only one thing to do, they would need to run for it, not just for their safety, but the safety of the city as well.

* * *

_There's the opening, hope you like it, I thought of this one not too long ago, and my mind just took over from there, it took me a while to hammer out the details, but in the end, to should blend in seamlessly. This story is a little different from the other KP/X-men crossovers that have followed it, for starters, I got Kim AND Ron as mutants, not just one of them, I've even taken it a step further, and added Bonnie, Monique, and Brick Flagg, and as you can see, each one of them has a unique power, Kim is able to produce sonic pulses, Ron is able to produce electricity, Brick has the ability to change his body to any weapon he needs to finish a job, Monique has the ability to make anyone's dreams, fantasies, and nightmares, become reality, and because of that power, she is also telepathic, and Bonnie is a little firebug, able to create and control fire._

_Chapter 1 will take place eight months after the prologue, a few mentions of what the five did before ending up in New York will be explained, but not in great detail, as it has no real bearing on the story._

_This takes place in the Ultimate X-Men universe, so you will get to meet the usual suspects, i.e. Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Professor X, and Rogue, but you will also get to meet Colossus, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Jubilee, Psylocke, and Emma Frost and from the New Mutants Universe, you'll get to meet Magma, sorry, no Shadowcat._

_btw, this story takes place after So The Drama, there will be a few spoilers in it, just as there were in the prologue, the mention of Birck, and Monique dating, that was my little spin on what happened after the prom._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	2. Chapter 1:  The X Men

**Chapter 1**

**The X-Men**

Eight months had passed since the Sentinel attack on Middleton, and Kim, and her friends had roamed the country, never staying in one place for too long, always knowing, in the back of their minds, that one day, those mutant hunters would come after them again, and in greater number.

"Where are we?" Ron said groggily from the seat beside Kim, Bonnie was on the driver's side of the back seat, sandwiched between Monique, and the window,

"New York." Kim said, sitting behind the wheel of the old car they were all in.

Kim had squirreled away enough money to buy a car, nothing special, just something that could handle a lot of driving.

All of them still remembered the looks on their parents faces when they told them what had happened, and the decision they came up with,

"Where are you going, Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Dr. Possible had asked, when Kim had told him what they had planned,

"I don't know, dad, but I do know one thing, I'll not let one of those killing machines take me alive. I'll go down fighting if I have to." Kim had replied,

"Just remember this Kimmie, you're always welcome here." her mother said, making Kim smile.

The same thing played out at Brick's, Ron's, and Monique's. But Bonnie's parents were furious,

"Get out of this house, and don't come back, mutie." Bonnie's father shouted at her, as she walked out the door, and into the waiting car,

"They kicked me out. They kicked me out for being a mutant." Bonnie cried, never thinking that her parents would treat her this way.

During the last eight months, the five friends became closer to each other, living as they needed to live, finding ways to feed, and clothe themselves, getting by on what the five of them could make, doing various odd jobs around the country.

Their travels had brought them to New York, where they were going to seek out someone that Ron's father had mentioned to him,

"If you ever get up to New York, look in on an old friend of mine, his name is Charles Xavier, he runs a school there, and he's a mutant, just like you, Ronald." Mr. Stoppable said,

"How'd you meet him?" Ron asked,

"We attended college together, we were dorm mates." Mr. Stoppable said, smiling,

"And you think he can help us?" Ron asked,

"Oh, yes, he's been doing it for a long time now." Mr. Stoppable said, smiling slightly,

"What's the name of the school?" Ron asked,

"The Xavier Institute, address, 1407 Greymilkin Lane, Westchester, New York." Mr. Stoppable said, repeating the name, and address as if he knew it by heart.

"What's that address again, Ron?" Kim asked, looking at Ron, snapping her boyfriend out of his thoughts of home,

'_Has it been eight months, it seems like it was only yesterday._' Ron thought to himself, as he struggled to remember the address,

"1407 Greymilkin Lane." Ron repeated, finally remembering the address that his father had given him,

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." Kim said, stopping the car at a Burger King near the eastern edge of where they needed to go,

"Sounds good to me, I need to stretch my legs anyway." Bonnie said, massaging her thighs,

"A woman after my own heart." Brick said, earning him a playful punch from Monique,

"Just remember, you're spoken for." she said, a slight giggle to her voice,

"So's Kim." Brick replied simply,

"Let's just get something to eat, my stomach's growling so bad, I can hear it over the radio." Bonnie said,

"Bonnie, the radio in this car hasn't worked since Ron electrocuted it in San Francisco, remember?" Kim said,

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, you didn't like the music they were playing." Brick said, a huge grin on his face,

"And then some, they were slamming mutants too." Ron replied,

"I forgot about that, then where's the music coming from?" Bonnie asked,

"You wanted some traveling music, I thought I'd oblige." Monique said, smiling,

"Don't you guys just hate psychics." Bonnie said, looking at Monique with a smile on her face,

"Yeah, but they do come in handy sometimes, remember Salt Lake City?" Ron said, remembering a hostile crowd, and Monique being able to stop the entire crowd with a ghostly image floating above them,

"Hey, I did what I had to do, I'm not gonna let a bunch of mutant haters beat up on my friends." Monique said,

"I think we could've handled them, Monique." Kim said, earning a smile from her longtime best friend,

"Maybe, but there had to be at least fifty people in that crowd, and they all had murder in their eyes, so I thought I'd make their worst nightmare come true." Monique said, unable to contain her laughter.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

As the five friends were making their way to the old car they owned, a strange group of people made their way towards them, one of them looked as though he were dressed in furs, even though it was the middle of summer, and the only female of the group had blue skin, and vivid red hair,

"Kim Possible?" the woman asked,

"Yeah?" Kim replied, recognizing the woman as a mutant,

"Get her!" The woman said, making the others around her move quickly, that was all the cue that Kim needed.

Concentrating all of her energy ahead of her, she sent out a pulse blast that hurled the group backward, and onto the ground, just long enough for the rest of the group to get into the car.

In a screeching of tires, Kim took off out of the parking lot, an extremely fast young gentleman, in a silver suit was gaining on them quickly, when, from out of nowhere, a red beam of light hit the tailgater square in the chest, knocking him into the building to the car's left.

Kim hit the brakes hard, standing in the middle of the road was the strangest looking man she had ever seen, his sandy brown hair was combed into a wave, he was wearing a black outfit, with gold gloves, and boots, a short sleeved shirt hid his massive chest, and over his eyes, he wore a yellow colored visor, with a red shield, emblazoned on the shirt, near the left side of his chest, was a symbol, a red disc, with a black 'X' design,

"Do you want to live?" the man asked,

"Yeah." the five friends said in unison,

"Then come with us." the man said, motioning around to an assembled lot of people that Kim had only heard of, but had never seen,

"You're The X-Men." she said, a tone of awe in her voice.

* * *

_And there's the meeting, can you guess who the unwanted guests were, go ahead, take a wild guess, let's see if you get any of them right._

_In the next chapter, Kim, and the group meet Professor X, and their training, and indoctrination into The X-Men begins, stay tuned._

_ As always, keep the reviews coming._

**_Doug_**


	3. Chapter 2:  The Xavier Institute

**Chapter 2**

**The Xavier Institute**

The five friends arrived at their destination, closely followed by the members of The X-Men, looking up, they saw the huge wrought iron gates of the X mansion,

"Wow, what is this place?" Kim asked, as she got out of the car, and looked at the columned front entrance,

"This is The Xavier Institute, home of The X-Men." said an African American woman, with long platinum hair, and stunning blue eyes,

"Who are you?" Monique asked,

"I am Ororro Munroe, but around here, I'm known as Storm." she replied, smiling,

"Let me guess. Your ability is weather control." Ron said, looking at Storm,

"Yes, it is," Storm replied, "I'm able to generate rain, snow, and elements of the weather, I can also control the wind, which allows me to fly."

"What about you?" Brick said, to the man that had saved them from their pursuer,

"My name is Scott Summers, but I'm known as Cyclops." he replied, looking at the former quarterback with an appraising eye,

"How'd you get that name?" Kim asked,

"I can generate optic blasts, by absorbing solar energy, unfortunately, my gist is also my curse." Cyclops said, pointing to the visor over his eyes,

"You mean. You can never take that off?" Bonnie asked, astonished,

"No, I can't, if I do, anything I look at gets instantly vaporized." Cyclops replied,

"How, I mean, was it always like that?" Ron asked, almost embarrassed,

"No, it wasn't, I had an accident as a child, it damaged the part of the brain that would've allowed me to control my ability, since then, I've either had to wear this visor, or, special glasses with ruby quartz lenses to filter out the beams." Cyclops replied,

"How many more are there of us here?" Ron asked, thinking he was about to enter, as he called it, '_the stupid zone_,'

"All of us here are mutants. You'd be hard pressed to find a non-mutant here." Storm replied,

"Stupid question, I know." Ron replied, blushing slightly,

"Finally, I see him blush." Kim said, remarking on a statement that Ron had once made, '_I don't get embarrassed, KP_,'

"That is far from a stupid question, Mr. Stoppable." came a voice from no one,

"Who's there?" Kim said, slipping into a battle stance,

"Ease up, kiddo, you're not gonna get hurt." said a man that looked a little rough around the edges, his jet black hair was spiked up at the sides, and he had sideburns that ran the length of his jaw, and somewhat behind his ears,

"Who are you?" Kim asked, jumping back slightly at the newcomer,

"My name's Logan, but they call me Wolverine." Logan said, lighting up a cigar, and taking a long pull from it,

"Logan, how many times have I told you not to smoke on the campus, unless you're in your room." said the disembodied voice,

"Sorry, Chuck." Wolverine replied, putting the cigar out in the palm of his hand, making painful faces as he did so, a few seconds later, the huge burn disappeared, as though it weren't there at all,

"Woah, mutant healer, eh?" Ron said,

"Yeah, that's one of many." Cyclops replied, shaking his head, then, turning to Wolverine, he said, in an undertone, "Show-off."

"Hey, that would've been a waste of five bucks, Cyke, no way am I gonna blow that much money on a stogie, and end up throwin' it out." Wolverine replied, placing the cigar in a pocket of the uniform he was wearing,

"Jean, will you please show the new arrivals to my study." the disembodied voice said.

A beautiful red haired woman walked out from the crowd, and ushered the friends into the mansion.

"Down the hall, and to your left is the professor's study, he's been waiting for you," Jean replied, smiling, "then, when he's finished, I'll take you on a tour."

* * *

_In the study of Professor Charles Xavier:_

Kim was the first to take a seat, followed by Ron, Bonnie, and Monique, Brick decided to stand, as his legs were cramping him,

"Welcome to my school, I'm Professor Charles Xavier." said a well dressed man in a wheelchair, his dark eyes shone with a wisdom that none in the group had ever seen before, his bald head gleamed in the intense glare of the strip lighting in the room,

"Professor Xavier, my dad spoke highly of you," Ron said, looking at the man, "but he never said you were in a wheelchair."

"Ah, yes, you're Tom Stoppable's son, aren't you," Professor X said, looking at Ron, and smiling slightly, "I wasn't in this chair when I knew your father."

"How did it happen?" Kim asked,

"My mutant abilities became so powerful over my life, that they overtook some portions of my brain, including my ability to walk." Professor X said, his voice never changing from it's calm state,

"Why are we here?" Kim asked, looking at Ron, but it was the professor that answered her question,

"We believe that The Brotherhood attacked you at that Burger King for a reason, they've been attempting to track you for sometime, but since you never stayed too long in one place, they were unable to find you, until just today." Professor X said, making all eyes snap onto him,

"Why would they want us?" Kim asked,

"Your abilities are unique, even among mutants," Professor X said, "I've never had a student in here that could generate sonic pulses, nor did I ever have one that could generate electrical fields whenever, and wherever he pleased." Professor X said,

"What about us?" Monique asked, pointing to herself, Bonnie, and Brick,

"Well, Miss Jackson, your powers are truly unique, I've only ever seen one case like it," Professor X said, "and, as for Mr. Flagg, he's a one-of-a-kind, Miss Rockwaller, on the other hand, I've seen her powers before, although, not in as great a measure as hers."

"So you're saying that we'd be more valuable to The Brotherhood, than to The X-Men?" Kim asked,

"I said nothing of the kind, young lady," Professor X said, still in his calming voice, "your powers would be of considerable use to whomever would have you."

"What is this Brotherhood that you keep talking about?" Bonnie asked, finally looking at the wheelchair bound man,

"They're an unruly collection of mutants that believe themselves above the law, they've labeled themselves '_homo-superior_.'" Professor X said,

"To believe that your better than someone else, that's not right." Kim said,

"Oh, they don't believe themselves to just be better than humans, they think they should rule over them, like gods." Professor X replied, a sudden frown coming over his face,

"So those people that attacked us, they're part of The Brotherhood?" Brick asked,

"Yes, the woman calls herself Mystique, and the man in the fur calls himself Sabertooth, the man in the silver outfit, that's the son of the leader, he calls himself Quicksilver, and he's my godson." Professor X said, his head hanging,

"Your godson?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide,

"Yes. You see, I knew his father. We were friends for many years, the man's real name is Erik Magnus Lensherr. But everyone else knows him better as Magneto." Professor X explained,

"You two were friends?" Ron asked,

"Him, I, and your father were the best of friends, along with a young woman, Moira McTaggart," Professor X explained, "we had our little group, a few looked down on your father for '_hanging out with a couple of mutants_,' but in the end, Tom told them that they were all wrong, and to go take a long walk off a short pier."

"Sounds like my dad." Ron said, laughing,

"Well, to business, then," Professor X said, "we'd like for you to be our guests, that is, if you're willing to settle down, and stay."

"That's the reason we came here," Kim explained, "we got the wanderlust out of our system, and now, we want to finally settle down."

"Good, I'll make the necessary arrangements, and if you'll meet me here in the morning, I'll take you on a tour of the sub-basement level, and the true purpose of the school." Professor X said, smiling.

At that moment, Jean walked back into the room,

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you around." she said, motioning to the new arrivals to follow her for a guided tour of the mansion.

* * *

_A few minutes later:_

The five friends were stopped outside of five rooms,

"You can spend the night here, I sleep right across the hall, and next door to you, Ron, lives our resident scientist, Dr. Hank McCoy, and next to Bonnie, the hottest young lady on the campus, Alison Crestmere, wait until you meet her." Jean said, chuckling slightly,

"We didn't catch your name?" Kim asked, looking at the beautiful woman,

"My name's Jean Grey." Jean replied, still with a small smile,

"Thanks, Jean." Kim said,

"I think the five of you had better turn in, the professor wants you up bright and early tomorrow morning, in his study, where he'll personally take you on a tour of the lower levels, and into The Danger Room." Jean replied, a slight look on her face,

"I don't like the sound of that Danger Room thing." Monique said, her eyes wide,

"Me neither." Brick replied,

"No big." Kim said, in her usual manner,

"Maybe not for you." Bonnie replied,

"I think that all of us are going to get a little bruised tomorrow, so let's turn in." Ron said, looking at the group, and heading for the door to his room, Bonnie, Monique, and Brick all headed into their rooms, but Kim stayed put,

"'Night, Ron." Kim said, planting a kiss on Ron's cheek,

"'Night, KP." Ron replied, returning the affection, then, turning for the door of the room behind him, he walked into his new room at the X mansion.

* * *

_And here's chapter 2. How many of you guessed right on the Brotherhood members that 'greeted' the friends at Burger King, I'm sure you all got it right._

_Up next, the quintet's first session in The Danger Room, followed by a short lunch, and then, to action._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	4. Chapter 3:  The Danger Room

**Chapter 3**

**The Danger Room**

The next morning, the five friends sat down to a huge breakfast, and then, they were ushered into Professor Xavier's office,

"Please, take a seat." Professor X said, motioning to the five chairs in front of his desk,

"Thanks, Professor, you said last night, that you were going to show us around the lower levels, what did you mean by that?" Kim asked, looking at the wheelchair bound man with a foreboding expression,

"It is my intention to take you on a tour of the sub basement levels, and test you in the training room." Professor X said, smiling slightly,

"This training room, it wouldn't happen to be called The Danger Room, would it?" Ron asked, remembering Jean mentioning it last night,

"Yes, it's a nickname that the students here gave it many years back, starting with my first student, Scott Summers." Professor X said,

"Cyclops was your first student?" Monique asked,

"Indeed, he was," Professor X said, "he came to me when he was fifteen, he quickly earned the nickname '_Slim_,' mainly because he was so skinny at the time."

"Slim does not fit him now." Brick said, grinning slightly,

"No, it doesn't, Mr. Flagg." Professor X said,

"So, what do you intend to do with us in The Danger Room?" Kim asked,

"I need to check the five of you out, so we can determine how best to handle your needs." Professor X replied,

"Needs, what kind of needs?" Bonnie asked,

"How to set up your rooms, what kind of training you would require to gain control of your abilities, and the like." Professor X replied, smiling at Bonnie,

"I think I'd need an asbestos wrap for my room." Bonnie replied, her head hanging,

"Why do you say that, Miss Rockwaller?" Professor X asked,

"She kinda set an apartment in Chicago on fire after an extremely nasty nightmare." Monique replied,

"Are these nightmares common for you?" Professor X asked,

"Only in the last couple of months." Bonnie replied,

"What are they about?" Professor X asked,

"My parents," Bonnie replied, "they kicked me out for being a mutant."

"And it comes back to you in your nightmares every night." Professor X said,

"Yeah." Bonnie replied, in a small voice,

"Miss Rockwaller, I can assure you that you're not alone in this mansion, Wolverine, for one, only remembers his past through some dreams, and nightmares he still has, when he wakes up, it slips away just as quickly," Professor X explained, "most of the children here are runaways, and still others, have been abandoned by their parents for being mutants, you are, by far, not the only one that has experienced this."

"You guys make it seem so easy, though," Monique replied, "I'm always afraid I'm gonna lose control, like I did in Seattle."

"What happened in Seattle, Miss Jackson?" Professor X asked, still not wanting to probe the five teenagers minds,

"Well, we'd been in town for a couple of weeks. Mainly because Brick was waiting on his paycheck, when this mob formed outside of our apartment. Somehow, they found out we were mutants," Monique said, "it was pretty big, I'd say, about a hundred, they grabbed me, and Kim. Bonnie, Ron and Brick weren't there at the time. I freaked out, and almost killed half of them, because I lost control of myself."

"Yeah, we had to bail that night." Bonnie said,

"But you regained your control," Professor X said, looking at Monique, "and there are members of The X-Men themselves that battle their inner demons every day. Rogue will never know the touch of another, Cyclops will be forever cursed to wear that visor, and then . . . there's Jean Grey."

"What about Jean?" Kim asked,

"When she overextends herself, she unlocks a malevolent entity, known as The Phoenix." Professor X said, his voice sounding as though he were recalling something that were better left forgotten,

"Oh, wow, sounds horrible." Ron said,

"I can't describe just how horrible it is, Mr. Stoppable," Professor X replied, "but, that is neither here, nor there, let's go to The Danger Room, shall we?"

* * *

_In The Danger Room:_

Kim and Ron had volunteered to go first, leaving Bonnie, Brick, and Monique to wait in the control room, watching from the glass floor,

"They look like they're in complete control of their powers." Cyclops said, smiling as he watched the two work.

Kim had brought along the experimental battle suit that Wade had made for her, Ron was wearing an X-Men styled uniform, blue in color, with gold piping around the shoulders, and form fitting, black gloves over his hands,

"KP, duck!" Ron said, aiming over Kim's head at a robot that tried to jump over Kim, and get to Ron. Ron hit it with a blast of electricity that knocked the robot into the far wall, where it moved no more,

"Good one, Ron." Kim said, now concentrating on the nearest robot, forming a shockwave so powerful, it cracked two of the windows in the control center,

"Red's a little powerhouse, isn't she?" Wolverine said, looking at the action,

"Yeah, but I'm interested in what Ron just did." Cyclops replied, watching Ron blast another robot across the room,

"Yeah, Ron Stoppable, The Human Dynamo." Wolverine said, chuckling,

"What's with the outfit she's wearing, I thought Jean's outfits were form fitting, but this is just out there." Iceman said, his eyes glued to Kim,

"It's a battle suit," Brick replied, "with it, she can transform her limbs into what she needs to fight with, and defeat any enemy that comes after her."

"Ingenious, who designed it?" Beast replied, looking over at Brick,

"I only know his first name, Wade." Brick replied,

"Wade Lode, you know him?" Cyclops replied,

"Kim and Ron know him better than I do." Brick responded,

"Hmm, I was wondering when the human brain was gonna make his presence known." Wolverine said,

"How do **_you_** know Wade?" Monique said,

"He's a mutant, dear girl, did you think his intelligence was merely a gift from the heavens?" Beast said,

"So, his mutant ability is his intelligence?" Bonnie asked,

"That, and one other," Cyclops replied, "he's telekinetic, able to move things with his mind."

So **_that's_** how Wade got stuff into Kim's backpack." Bonnie replied,

"Oh, yeah, he's somethin' else." Wolverine replied,

"Is he an X-Man?" Monique asked,

"Nah," Wolverine replied, "he just makes an appearance every now, and again, whenever we need him, he's agoraphobic."

"He's what?" Brick asked,

"Agoraphobic, afraid of wide open spaces," Cyclops said, "so much so, that he never leaves his bedroom."

"So**_ that's_** why he never leaves his room." Bonnie said, now feeling sorry for a person she had never met.

Next up, was Brick, who performed well in his test in The Danger Room, then Bonnie, who had a small mishap, when she barbequed the floor of the room by accident, and ended up with a small burn on her arm. Finally, Monique entered, and all went well, until Monique began to freak out,

"Monique, cool it." Kim said over the loudspeaker, in an attempt to calm her friend down, it didn't work. Seconds later, in a blinding flash of white light, the entire Danger Room looked as though twenty pounds of C-4 were detonated in the center of the round room, the walls were scorched, and Monique's shadow had been burned into the wall behind her,

"Woah, I've never seen her go off like that." Brick commented, looking around the wrecked Danger Room,

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Monique asked, her eyes wide, and her voice fearful,

"No, kiddo, if I had to say '_I'm sorry_' every time I wrecked The Danger Room, it'd be the only words out of my mouth." Wolverine said, he then, turned, and looked over at Cyclops,

"Whatcha got, Cyke?"

"Wow, the energy readings are off the charts, she's equal to Kim in her powers, and past The Phoenix, **_amazing!_**" Cyclops said, looking at the monitors in front of him, his face, in an astonished look.

* * *

_And that's The Danger Room session, wouldn't you know, it would be Monique that would destroy The Danger Room, I'm sure that most of you would've preferred it to be Ron, or even Kim that did it, but I needed them to have a little more control, Monique is the one that's afraid of her powers._

_In the next chapter, the five friends are brought into The X-Men, and Kim and Ron run into an old foe, who is it, stick around, and find out._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	5. Chapter 4:  The New X Men

**Chapter 4**

**The New X-Men**

It had been a week since the five friends had their first session in The Danger Room, and so far, they were getting better, they had decided to keep at it, until they were able to feel confident with their powers,today was no exception,

"Alright, take it easy, and focus on your target." Cyclops said to Monique, who had decided to go into the room first this time.Today, she was wearing an X-Men style uniform, somewhat form fitting, in a light blue, with silver piping around the shoulders, and the elbows, with silver gloves, and boots, over her back, she added a silver cloak,

"Say goodnight." Monique said, knocking a training robot across the room with a huge mallet that had been conjured from nowhere,

"Behind you." Cyclops said, causing Monique to turn around, and see a robot bearing down on her,

"Oh, you want a piece of this?" Monique said spinning on her toes, and hitting the robot with a huge wave of telepathic power, that sent the robot hard into the wall,

"Okay, that's enough, come on up, Monique." Cyclops said, making the young woman smile,

"Who wants to go next?"Wolverine asked, looking at the group of young adults in front of him,

"I will." Kim said, making her move to the door,

"Be careful, KP." Ron said, taking Kim's hand before she entered the room,

"I will, Ron." Kim said, standing on tiptoes, and planting a kiss on Ron's lips, before walking into the Danger Room, to begin her session. She was still in her battle suit, but it now had a few slight changes, courtesy of Beast. On the high collar were two small medallions, the X-Men symbol, done in the blue, and white pattern of her suit, and the new belt buckle was the X-Men symbol motif, attached to the blue utility belt that Wade had made for the battle suit,

"Alright, Kim, get ready." Cyclops' voice boomed over the loudspeaker,

"Ready as I'll ever be, Cyclops." Kim replied,

"Alright, let's do this." Cyclops said, activating the room's mechanics, and putting Kim through her paces, about thirty minutes later, Cyclops called a halt to Kim's training, she was followed by Ron, who was wearing the same outfit as before, Brick, who was wearing a standard X-Men uniform, with no gloves, then, finally, Bonnie, who was wearing a red two piece outfit, which exposed her toned stomach, with gold piping on the shoulders, elbows, and above, and below the knees, the boots, and gloves were gold as well, and in her ears, were earrings, in the X-Men logo,

"Okay, Bonnie, let's do this, just concentrate, and keep control." Cyclops said,

"Let's get it on." Bonnie said, cracking her knuckles, and bracing for a fight.

Cyclops pushed a few buttons on the console, and activated the room, within seconds, Bonnie had incinerated the first three robot opponents she faced, the fourth, however, had snuck up behind her, knocking her off her feet, and leaving her with a small bruise on her arm,

"Oh, it's on now." Bonnie said, jumping to her feet, and hitting the robot in the chest, then, getting a bright idea, she left her hand there, and heated the area up to 100 times the room temperature, melting the robot into two pieces,

"Uh-huh, who's bad?" Bonnie said, laughing slightly, as she turned around, and lit up two other robots, the other two that had been bearing down on her from the left suddenly stopped. She looked up at the control room, and asked,

"'Sup, why did we stop?"

"Come up to the control room, and I'll explain." came, not the voice of Cyclops, but the voice of Professor X himself,

"Sure thing Professor, I'm on the way up now." Bonnie replied, heading for the exit door, and back into the control room.

Once she had gotten back into the relative safety of the control room, Professor X spoke,

"We have made a decision regarding the five of you, and I would like to extend to you, an invitation to join The X-Men." he said,

"Us, X-Men, are you serious?" Brick asked,

"Very serious, Mr. Flagg, I believe that the five of you can handle the responsibilities of being X-Men." Professor X replied, smiling slightly,

"Okay, I'm in." Kim said,

"Me too." Ron added,

"Count me in." said Monique,

"Oh, yeah, let's fire it up." Bonnie said, smiling brightly,

"Hey, in it to win it." Brick said,

"Alright, now that you're in, we need to figure out codenames for you." Professor X replied,

"I've already got mine," Kim said, "how about Shockwave?"

"Good choice." Cyclops said, smiling,

"Ron?" Beast asked, looking at the slender blonde in front of him,

"I haven't given it much thought." Ron replied honestly,

"I've got one, what about Staticfire." Cyclops said, smiling,

"Perfect, Ron, do you mind?" Professor X asked,

"Not at all." Ron said, smiling,

"Bonnie?" Cyclops asked, looking at the tanned beauty in front of him,

"I'm like Ron, I haven't given it much thought." Bonnie said,

"I got one," Wolverine said, making his presence known, "Wildfire."

"Me like, I'll take it." Bonnie said, smiling widely,

"Monique, I got one for you, if you don't already have one." Professor X said, making the young African-American girl look at him,

"Do you really want me on the team, I mean, I could lose control again, and I don't know what would happen if I did." Monique replied, her head hanging,

"Yes, I really want you on the team, and as for losing control, don't worry about that, we'll deal with it when the time comes." Professor X replied, his voice was calm, but somewhat stern, as though driving home a point,

"Okay, and I don't have a name picked out." Monique replied,

"That's quite alright, I have one for you, as your powers are based on the dreams, and nightmares of others, I thought of giving you the name Dream Weaver, what do you think?" Professor X asked,

"Dream Weaver, me like, me like very much." Monique said, a bright smile coming to her face,

Now, Mr. Flagg, do you have a codename picked out yet?" Professor X asked,

"I thought of one, Mold, what do you think?" Brick replied,

"Good, we can work with that." Cyclops replied,

"Alright. Now, I need the five of you to investigate a place that I believe the Brotherhood to have visited within the last couple of minutes, the fighting is still fierce there, so I need you to use extreme caution." Professor X said, looking at the five new members,

"What kind of a place is it?" Kim asked, looking at the Professor with a bemused expression,

"A space laboratory." Professor X said,

"Where at?" Bonnie asked,

"Middleton Space Center, you five are going home for a while." Professor X said,

"Is the X-Jet prepped?" Kim asked,

"Jean, and Rogue are standing by, waiting to take you to your destination, and then to get you out of there. Remember, stop the Brotherhood, and find out what they're up to, take prisoners if you have to, but above all, do not kill, unless it is absolutely necessary, you have your mission, X-Men, God speed." Professor X said, now ushering the five new X-Men out of the Danger Room, and to the hanger.

* * *

_Middleton Space Center:_

Kim and Ron were the first out of the X-Jet, followed by Brick, and Monique, then Bonnie, Jean, and Rogue,

"We'll wait here for y'all to get the job done." Rogue said,

"I'll guide you as needed." Jean added, smiling to the new X-Men,

"Thanks, Jean, alright, X-Men, let's move out." Kim said, slipping into mission mode.

The five friends could not have been inside of the facility for more than a few minutes, when they encountered their first person, he was wearing a red outfit, and a black visor over his eyes,

"These guys aren't with the Brotherhood, they're Drakken's henchmen." Kim said, recognizing the outfit,

"Who?" Jean asked, speaking with the group telepathically,

"Drew Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, he's a clueless scientist, who's bent on taking over the world, mutant, and human alike." Kim replied,

"This should be a piece of cake." Monique said,

"Drakken's easy, but, don't underestimate Shego." Kim said, looking over at Monique,

"I forgot about her." Monique said,

"Keep your focus," Jean said, "and take out that guard at the entrance."

"On it, Jean." Brick said, now turning his right arm into a baseball bat, "Swing, and a long drive, home run." he added, lifting the henchman off his feet, and onto the floor where he moved no more,

"Nice shot, Brick." Kim said, looking over at the former quarterback, smiling,

"I do try." Brick replied, smiling just as widely,

"Let's find out where Drakken's at." Ron said, walking into the room the henchman was guarding, and walking into Shego,

"Uh-oh, not good." Ron said, ducking Shego's plasma blast,

"Well, well, Kimmie, I thought I'd seen the last of you." Shego said, lighting up her hands,

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Kim said, standing to full height,

"Oh, but you know me, I don't give up, princess." Shego said, charging toward Kim in a flat out run,

"I did warn you." Kim said, locking eyes with Shego. In one swift movement, Shego found herself going backwards faster than she had ever moved in her life, slamming hard into the wall behind her,

"**_MUTANTS!_**" she yelled, looking at Kim with a terrified look in her eyes,

"She catches on fast, doesn't she?" Bonnie said, smiling,

"A little." Ron said, now moving onto Shego's right, with Monique to the left, and Kim facing her,

"Give it up, Shego, you're surrounded." Kim replied,

"Don't think so, Kimmie." Shego replied, now going after Ron, who hit the raven haired woman with a huge bolt of electricity that knocked her to the floor,

"Shocking, isn't it?" Ron quipped, smiling at Shego,

"I still got one option, that _gene-joke_ over there." Shego said, now pointing at Monique,

"Is that a challenge?" Monique asked, stung at the insult that Shego threw at her,

"Call it what you will, pumpkin, but I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Shego replied, now charging after Monique,

"Okay, don't say you weren't warned." Monique said, now closing her eyes. The entire room, minus Drakken watched, as suddenly, a huge black bat appeared in front of Monique, between her, and Shego,

"**_AHH! BATS!_**" Shego said, now running the other way, knocking Ron over in the process of getting as far away from the offending animal as possible,

"Woah, I never knew that Shego was afraid of bats." Kim said, watching, as the raven haired woman ran as though her life depended on it.

Meanwhile, Drakken, and Bonnie were looking each other square in the eye,

"Mutant, or not, you'll soon bow before me." Drakken said, in his prolonged evil laugh,

"Doubt it." Bonnie said, her voice menacing. Before the blue skinned evil scientist could even move, Bonnie had hit him at least five times, leaving a huge bruise over his left eye,

"Oh, that looked like it hurt," Bonnie said, smiling evilly, "let me see if I can take your mind off of it."

Concentrating, Bonnie moved her right hand in the direction of Drakken's posterior, setting the back of his lab coat on fire,

"You're on the hot seat now." Bonnie said, laughing,

"Kim Possible, you think you and your friends are all that, but you're not!" Drakken said, all the while, he was patting his bottom, attempting to put out the fire that Bonnie had set.

"Good one, guys, now, let's get back to the X-jet, and back to the mansion." Kim said, walking out of the space center, and to the large black jet.

* * *

_And that's chapter 4, who would've thought that Shego would be afraid of bats. And that's the first mission of the new members of the X-men._

_In the next chapter, the five get a trial by fire, going after Pyro, and Mystique, who comes out on top? You'll just have to wait for it._

_Thanks to **Captainkodak1**, who helped me come up with the codenames for Ron, and Brick._

_I got the codenames for Monique, and Bonnie from old songs of the 70's; "Dream Weaver" was sung by Gary Wright, circa 1974, and "Wildfire" was sung by Michael Murphy, circa 1975_

_Kim's codename was pretty much a no-brainer, she can create sonic pulses, that can get as powerful as a huge sonic shockwave, thus, the name._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	6. Chapter 5:  A Wasted Trip

**Chapter 5**

**A Wasted Trip**

The five friends walked back to the X-Jet with nothing to show for their efforts,

"Man, talk about a wasted trip." Bonnie said, sitting down in a seat behind Jean, who was in the co-pilot's seat,

"I wouldn't say that," Kim replied, sitting behind Rogue,

"What makes you say that, girlfriend, we come all this way, and for what, no Brotherhood people were even there." Monique commented,

"We stopped Drakken, didn't we?" Kim replied,

"Yeah, but, what good is it, if we couldn't get any info out of him?" Bonnie asked, turning to Jean, who was looking at the five young adults,

"A lot of good, Wildfire," Jean said, "we stopped this Drakken from running off with a highly sensitive piece of equipment."

"I know what it is," Kim said, "he was trying to get his hands on the Hephaestus Project again."

"What exactly is that, Shockwave?" Jean asked,

"It's like a living metal, almost.It's advanced cbyertronics, able to regenerate itself, repair itself, it can even grow, but not without a command signal." Kim relayed, looking at Jean,

"And you've had to deal with this before?" Jean asked,

"Yeah, just before graduation, during the prom." Ron said,

"What happened?" Jean asked,

"Drakken had gotten the information from my dad, and created a bunch of toys that he built using the Hephaestus Project, the command signal was broadcast from Bueno Nacho Headquarters, and they grew into cybertronic robots, that went on a rampage all over the world." Kim explained, remembering the night of the prom. The night that she, and Ron had proclaimed their love for each other with a kiss on the dance floor,

"Any ideas as to why he'd hit the space center, 'stead of just kidnapin' your daddy outright?" Rogue asked,

"No, I got nothing on that one." Kim said, scratching her head. Rogue's comment had brought the point home to her,

'_Why **DID** he hit here, instead of going after Dad?_' she asked herself,

"There'll be time to think on that later, Shockwave, in the meantime, I need you all at the mansion, right now." Professor X's voice echoed throughout the jet,

"We're on the way back now, Professor." Rogue said, turning the jet sharply to the left, and New York.

* * *

_At the X-Mansion:_

The team couldn't have been on the ground for more than five minutes, when Professor X greeted them at the door to the hangar,

"We have a situation in the old sewers on Manhattan, I need a team of six to go in, and make contact with the Morlocks." Professor X said, his expression serious,

"Who are the Morlocks?" Kim asked,

"They're a tribe of mutants that live in the old sewers in Manhattan, they've isolated themselves off from the rest of the world, and in so doing, they've become violent against outsiders to their world." Jean explained,

"Who's goin'?" Rogue asked,

"These five, for starters," Professor X said, looking around at the five young adults assembled in front of him, "along with Magma."

"You're going to let Alison go with these five?" Jean asked,

"She's been supervised on missions long enough, Jean, I think it's time that she go on a mission with our new Charlie team." Professor X said,

"Who's leading the mission?" Jean asked,

"Shockwave will lead the mission, should she not be able to finish the mission, then the leadership will fall to Magma." Professor X said,

"Sounds kinda dangerous." Ron said, looking at the Professor, his expression unreadable to everyone, but Kim,

"So not the drama, Ron." Kim replied,

"Good attitude, Shockwave, I'll have Magma meet you in the War Room, Rogue, get the jet refueled, and prepped for takeoff." Professor X said,

"Got it, Professor." Rogue said, slipping back into the hangar,

"You five will meet Magma in the War Room." Professor X said, looking at the five friends,

"Come back from one mission, and go out on another." Monique said, the feeling of tiredness sweeping over her body,

"Yeah, I know, but I think we should get ready, and take some medical supplies for this one, if I'm not mistaken, we might need them." Brick said, walking into the War Room, and running into a very pretty young girl, who couldn't be much older than him, her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her deep blue eyes still had a teenage kind of sparkle to them, she wore an X-Man uniform similar to Bonnie's, except that her's was black, whereas Bonnie's was red,

"Hi, I'm Alison Crestmere, but my codename is Magma." the young girl said, smiling, and extending her hand to Brick,

"How'd you get that codename?" Bonnie asked,

"I can generate lava flows, and encase my body in molten rock, making me almost bulletproof, kinda cool, huh?" Alison said,

"Sounds badical." Ron said, grinning,

"You must be the five new X-Men." Alison said, looking at the five friends,

"That's us," Kim said, "I'm Kim Possible, codename; Shockwave, and these are my friends, Monique Jackson, codename; Dream Weaver, Brick Flagg, codename; Mold, and Bonnie Rockwaller, codename; Wildfire."

"You're **_THE_** Kim Possible? I thought you were a normal human?" Magma asked,

"Yes, I'm **_THE_** Kim Possible, and no, I just found out a while back, that I'm a mutant." Kim said,

"How long ago did you find out?" Magma asked,

"About eight and a half months ago." Kim replied,

"And who's this guy?" Magma asked, pointing to Ron,

"That is my best friend, and the love of my life, Ron Stoppable, codename; Staticfire, I'd have no reason to live without him. He's been there for me since we were four years old." Kim said, walking up beside Ron, and placing her hand into his,

"Yeah, it's always nice to have a boyfriend." Magma said, smiling slightly,

"Got a man in your life?" Bonnie asked,

"Of course, his name's Bobby Drake, they call him Iceman around here." Magma replied,

"From the codename, I'd say he can make ice." Brick said,

"More than just that," Magma replied, "he can freeze almost anything instantly, and can encase his body in ice, making him almost bulletproof, I learned my little trick from him." Magma said, smiling,

"That's cool." Kim said, smiling back,

"Well, did the professor tell you what's going on?" Magma asked,

"Yeah, he did, but we were hoping that he told you more than he did us." Bonnie said,

"He only told me that we were supposed to meet Marrow in the old sewers near 22nd Street." Magma said,

"He told us that trouble was brewing with the Morlocks." Kim replied,

"What kind of trouble?" Magma asked,

"He didn't say." Kim replied,

"Guess we'll figure it out when we get there." Magma said, earning a nod from Kim.

The five friends felt, during the whole conversation, that something big was developing, what it is, though, they had no idea.

* * *

_And that's chapter 5. In the next installment,_ _Kim and Co. will meet up with Marrow, and some of the Morlocks, and they'll have a huge run-in with the Genetic Research and Science Organization (GRSO) _

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	7. Chapter 6:  The Morlocks

**Chapter 6**

**The Morlocks**

The six X-Men got out of the X-Jet near 22nd Street, and proceeded to the nearest manhole,

"Let me see if I can get this open." Brick said, turning his right arm into a crowbar, lifting the manhole cover, and jumping inside. The other five had decided to use the ladder that led into the sewer line,

"Now, where's Marrow?" Magma asked, looking around to find no one there,

"I don't know, but keep your eyes open for anything." Kim said, looking around as well, that's when a voice startled the group,

"I've been waiting all afternoon." the voice said, the person seemed to be hidden in the shadows,

"Come on out, Marrow, I know it's you." Magma said,

"We meet again, Magma, you look different from the last time I saw you." said a woman, the likes of which, the five friends have never seen. Her red hair was cut short, she wore a green and black tank top, and green and black bicycle style pants, and there appeared to be bones growing out of her back, like the spines on a dinosaur,

"I'm not that much different, Marrow," Magma said, smiling slightly, "allow me to introduce you to five new X-Men, Shockwave, Mold, Staticfire, Dream Weaver, and Wildfire." Magma said, introducing the five newest additions to the X-Men to the leader of The Morlocks,

"How are you, I am Marrow, the leader of the Morlocks," Marrow said, bowing to each in turn, "I called you here because I believe that GRSO soldiers have found their way into the sewers again."

"Where did you find them?" Kim asked,

"Just a little further north of here, they killed a couple of Morlocks, and took several others, no doubt, to test something new on them." Marrow replied, her face looking disgusted,

"Weren't you able to stop them?" Magma asked,

"No, there were too many of them, it appeared to be a coordinated attack of some kind, they hit four different areas at once." Marrow replied,

"Okay, we'll investigate the target areas, and if there's any of them left, we'll take them out." Kim said,

"Thank you, Shockwave, by the way, you look familiar." Marrow said, staring hard at Kim,

"Yeah, I've been told that." Kim said, smiling,

"Oh, come off it," Magma said, elbowing Kim playfully in the ribs, "her real name is Kim Possible."

"I thought I recognized you," Marrow said, "you see, I may have been born in the sewers, but I do keep in touch with things that happen above us." she added, turning an appraising eye on Kim,

"So not the drama." Kim replied, waving off the praise,

"Well, let's get to it." Ron said, grabbing Kim's attention,

"Right, we'll take it from here, Marrow, you need to tend to your people." Kim said,

"I will, and thank you again for your help, X-Men." Marrow replied, leading the group into the sewers, and to the last spot that the Genetic Research Sciences Organization's elite soldiers were last seen,

"This is the last place they were seen, they took Healer from our midst here." Marrow said,

"They got Healer?" Magma asked,

"Yes, they did, if you could be so kind, please bring him back to us, alive." Marrow replied, her face sad,

"We will, Marrow, you need to have faith." Kim replied,

"I do have faith in The X-Men, they've helped us out, when nobody else would, thank you, and good luck on your journey." Marrow said, bidding the six X-Men goodbye,

"We're on our own from here, so keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Kim said, looking in the darkness for anything out of the ordinary, then, turning to Bonnie, she added, "It's a little dark down here, Bonnie, could you shed a little light on the subject?" Kim asked,

"Sure thing, K." Bonnie said, snapping her fingers, a huge flame shot from her hand, illuminating the path in front of them,

"That works." Magma replied,

"Let's hope we don't have to get into a fight." Bonnie replied,

"Why?" Magma asked,

"If I have to use my abilities, we'll be in darkness again, I can't hold onto this, and fight at the same time." Bonnie replied,

"Is there anyone that can go topside for a closer look?" Kim asked, Brick shook his head,

"No can do, Kim, this passage isn't high enough." he replied,

"Hang on a second," Ron said, some cables to his right had caught his attention, "these are power lines."

"Yeah, so?" Kim asked,

"KP, think Phoenix for a second, I traveled through the power lines to get to work, remember?" Ron said, making Kim think back to another time, and place,

"Can you do it now?" Kim asked,

"Piece of cake." Ron replied, taking a few steps back from the power lines, then, taking a huge leap, his body became encased in pure electrical energy, and he disappeared into the high voltage line,

"He should come back with some information in a few seconds." Kim said, now leaning against the wall.

Just as predicted by Kim, Ron arrived back a few seconds later, with a wealth of information,

"They're getting into the sewers by means of transporters, the sub systems are scattered throughout the sewer line several yards in front of us." Ron relayed,

"How many soldiers?" Monique asked,

"A small division, about eighty, maybe more." Ron replied,

"Oh, great." Bonnie said, shaking her head,

"Remember, we're X-Men," Kim said, "we've got to stop them from doing what they came down here for."

"There's a snag, KP," Ron said, making Kim whip her eyes onto him, "these guys look like they've been trained to fight mutants."

"Can this get any worse?" Kim asked, throwing her hands into the air,

"Yes, it can." Brick said, pointing in front of the group, where several GRSO soldiers were standing in front of them,

"Let's see what you got, mutie." one of the men said, then, as a group, all of them charged the six X-Men, who immediately went into action.

Bonnie was the first to find her target, creating a thermal pocket around the soldier, she was able to lift him from the concrete floor, and a few feet into the air, where he hung for a few seconds, before Bonnie let him smash into the floor, face first,

"The winner by knockout, Wildfire." Bonnie said, a huge smile on her face,

"Keep your focus." Kim said, hitting another of the elite soldiers with a huge pulse blast, that sent him into the wall opposite, where he went through it, sending flying debris, and bits of stone throughout the area,

"Two down, and a bunch more to go." Brick said, molding his right arm into a tire iron, he swung hard at a nearby soldier, sending him flying into a stack of barrels in a corner,

"I got this one." Monique said, concentrating hard at the first soldier to come after her, but she hit a slight problem, she locked onto the wrong mind,

"Oh my God, this can't be happening." Magma said, fear in her eyes, the scene in front of her was her worst nightmare, she was watching her own funeral,

"Magma, what's wrong?" Kim asked,

"It's my worst nightmare." Magma replied, curling up into a fetal position, and refusing to move,

"Monique, let her go, you got the wrong mind." Ron yelled, looking over at the African-American beauty,

"Oh dear God, I'm sorry, Magma." Monique said, finally opening her eyes, and realizing her mistake,

"Please don't do that again." Magma said, now coming back into reality, and taking out two soldiers with a lava fissure that engulfed them both,

"I'll try not to." Monique said, now looking in the direction of the nearest soldier, and getting a clean lock onto his mind, she projected to him, his ultimate nightmare,

"**_RATS! BIG RATS! GET 'EM OFF ME!_**" the soldier screamed, flailing at every part of his body he could reach,

"That takes care of him." Monique said, just in time to be knocked across the floor by a huge wave of energy that struck her in the solar plexus,

"Woah, pulse weapons, your power's no good against that, KP." Ron said, looking around and seeing that the man was standing in a small pool of water, he looked a little harder, and saw a dead electrical cable,

"Oh, this is just too good to pass up." Ron said, allowing the power of his mutation to course through him, turning his body into pure electrical energy, he shot into the cable, making it live. Kim watched, stunned, as the soldier's body was wracked with over 800 volts of electricity, when Ron reappeared, the soldier fell to the ground, very dead,

"Strike three, you're out." Ron said, looking at the soldier's body,

"Woah, Ron, I didn't think you had that in you." Bonnie said, looking at Ron, stunned at what he had done,

"Simple equation, water, and electricity don't mix, so I took advantage of an open spot." Ron explained,

"Don't ever do that again, Ron, you had me scared that it would get us too." Kim said,

"I have a little better control over it than that, KP, but I'm glad you weren't in the water with him." Ron said,

"What do you mean?" Monique asked,

"That's my mutation weakness, if I activate my power under water, I can double my electrical output, and end up killing everything within a hundred feet of me, as long as they're in the water, that is." Ron explained,

"So, we all have a weakness?" Monique asked,

"Oh, yeah," Magma explained, "Example, for me, I can't be shut up in a cold room for too long, anything below freezing for me, for more than an hour, could kill me."

"And I can't activate my power under water." Ron said,

"What's mine, then?" Bonnie asked,

"Extreme cold." Ron explained,

"Okay, then what about me?" Brick asked,

"You can't use your power in confining spaces, or you could be trapped there forever." Ron said,

"And mine?" Kim asked,

"That one's easy, you can't pass through solid rock." Ron explained,

"Which means that I can't pass through concrete?" Kim asked,

"No, it has to be organic, other than that, you can pass through it with no problem, as long as you keep the sonic fields between you, and the object you're passing through active." Ron explained, then as an afterthought, he added, "You've also got another ability that you haven't used yet, flight, if you stop too fast in flight, it could kill you."

"How did you find all of this out?" Monique asked,

"Professor Xavier told me, my last time in the Danger Room, when I almost took out the whole room, Cyclops, and Wolverine included." Ron explained,

"I don't remember that?" Kim said,

"That's because it was early morning, and Cyclops, and Wolverine were the only ones with me." Ron explained,

"Okay then, what's mine?" Monique asked,

"You can't control a mind that's stronger than your own." Ron said, looking at Monique,

"But I can still find out what their worst nightmare is, right?" Monique asked,

"Oh, yeah, you just have a harder time finding it." Ron explained,

"Bonnie, you and Monique also have the same ability as Kim, flight, and, like her, you haven't used it yet." Ron said,

"Professor X told you all of this?" Kim asked,

"Yep, he told me all of it, and asked me to tell you. You can do the same thing, Brick, if you wanted to." Ron said,

"No, thanks. If man were meant to fly, he would've been born with wings." Brick said, frowning,

"You're afraid of flying?" Bonnie asked, looking at the former quarterback,

"Yeah, why do you think I don't talk on the X-Jet." Brick explained,

"I didn't think about that." Bonnie said,

"I already knew, but I didn't say anything." Monique said,

"Don't you just hate psychics, you can't keep any secrets from them." Bonnie said, as the group trudged through the sewers, to finish the problem, and allow the Morlocks to live in peace again.

* * *

_Back at the mansion:_

The six member group that had helped out the Morlocks were relaying everything about the sweep of the sewers to the rest of the X-Men,

"They took Healer, so the Morlocks are kinda in a bit of a problem at the moment." Magma explained,

"True. Did you manage to '_liberate_' any of the GRSO soldiers' equipment from them?" Beast asked,

"Yeah," Kim said, handing over several radios, and listening devices she had taken from the GRSO soldiers,

"Most excellent, I will get to work in attempting to ascertain where the soldiers base of operations is located, perhaps that will give us the answers to our queries." Beast said,

"Let's hope so, Beast. In the meantime, it's time to relax for a while, X-Men, but don't wander too far." Professor X said, looking at the group at large.

* * *

_And that's that, just a little background, each X-Man, according to the comic books, has a weakness of some kind, so I needed to give each of the five a weakness, Kim's weakness, in the way of her mutation, she has two, she is unable to pass through solid rock, and during flight, she can't stop too fast, otherwise she could severely damage major internal organs, which, in turn, could kill her, Ron's weakness, since he is able to generate electricity, his main weakness would be water, Bonnie, since she is pyrokenetic, her weakness would be extreme cold, and Monique, not only is she able to generate a person's worst nightmare, but, she's also telepathic, which makes her able to carry out her first mutant ability, her weakness is that she can't break into a mind that is stronger than her own, and Brick can mold his body into anything he needs, as well as triple his own height, or weight, but if he were to do so in a tight, confining space, his own body would betray him, causing him to be stuck that way forever, plus, he is major scared of flying._

_Hope you like this one, in the next chapter, the five friends run int their first members of The Brotherhood, Toad, Avalanche, and Sabertooth. Who comes out on top? You'll have to figure that one out._

_As always, keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	8. Chapter 7:  Bonnie's Crush

**Chapter 7**

**Bonnie's Crush**

The relaxation for the five new X-Men came in various forms, for Kim, and Ron, it was a game of one-on-one at the basketball court, for Brick, and Monique, it was a friendly game of tennis, and for Bonnie, it was a quick dip in the swimming pool, which is where she was found by two young men, about her age, one appeared to be Hispanic, and the other was a tall young man, with spiked brown hair,

"Hello, beautiful." the Hispanic looking man said, looking at Bonnie, and handing her a towel, but Bonnie's eyes had locked onto the young man standing next to him,

"Hi, handsome." Bonnie said, walking up to the young man,

"Uh, howdy." the young man said, he had a deep southern accent to his voice,

"What are your names?" Bonnie asked, now acknowledging the young man to her left,

"I'm Bobby Cortez, and this is Sam Guthrie." the Hispanic looking young man said, pointing first, to himself, then, to the man to his right,

"What do they call you?" Bonnie asked, now, wrapping a sarong around her waist, and sitting down in a deck chair,

"I'm called Sunspot." Bobby said,

"And 'round here, they call me Cannonball." Sam added, still unable to take his eyes off the tanned beauty,

"Sit down, I'm not gonna bite." Bonnie said, pointing to two deck chairs on either side of her,

"What do they call y'all?" Sam asked,

"My real name is Bonnie Rockwaller, but my code name is Wildfire." Bonnie said, still looking at Cannonball, unable to take her eyes off of the young man to her right,

"What's your ability?" Sam asked, still entranced by the beauty beside of him,

"I can create fire, and control thermal pockets in the air, you?" Bonnie asked, staring at Cannonball as though she had seen God himself,

"I can create these powerful blasts, that allow me to pass through anything, without damaging 'em, I can also throw it at any enemy that decides to come after me." Cannonball replied, the looks he was giving Bonnie was intense,

"What about you?" Bonnie asked, once again, acknowledging Sunspot,

"My body is able to absorb solar energy, and produce a black energy that can encase my body, and it also gives me superhuman strength." Sunspot said, smiling widely,

"I take it, from the sound of your accent, that you're not a city guy." Bonnie said, still smiling at Cannonball,

"Nah, not really, I was born in the Smoky Mountains in east Tennessee." Cannonball said,

"And he never saw a big city, until he came here." Bobby said,

"Interesting, very interesting." Bonnie said, still unable to take her eyes off Cannonball,

"I think it's gettin' a little hot 'round here." Cannonball said, getting up from his chair,

"Care to walk with me?" Bonnie asked, now standing, and offering her arm to Cannonball,

"Sure, just where did you have in mind, ma'am?" Cannonball asked,

"Just around the back lawn, I think my friends would like to meet you." Bonnie said, smiling,

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Cannonball said, placing his arm inside of Bonnie's.

* * *

_On the basketball court:_

"What's the score?" Ron asked, as he checked the ball to Kim,

"Ten to nothing, my favor." Kim said, now posting up on the outer perimeter, and taking a shot, the ball went into the basket, without touching the rim,

"Make that twelve to nothing, my favor." Kim replied, smiling,

"Would you look at this." Ron said, looking at the direction of the swimming pool, Bonnie was heading their way, arm-in-arm with a young man that neither of them had seen,

"Hey, guys." Bonnie said, as she walked up to Kim and Ron,

"Hey, Bonnie,'s up?" Kim asked, nodding to the man that was hanging on her arm,

"Oh, this is Sam Guthrie, they call him Cannonball." Bonnie said, looking at the young man, and back to Kim, a big smile on her face,

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible, my code name is Shockwave." Kim replied,

"I heard o' y'all," Cannonball replied, "y'all are that teenager that goes all over the world, helpin' people, am I right?"

"I used to be, until I found out I'm a mutant." Kim said,

"What about y'all, who are you?" Cannonball asked, looking at Ron,

"Ron Stoppable, they call me Staticfire." Ron said, shaking hands with the tall young man,

"Pleasure to meet y'all, Bonnie tells me that y'all are friends o' hers." Cannonball said,

"Yep, we all came here together, about a couple of weeks ago." Kim said,

"How long y'all been X-Men?" Cannonball asked,

"About a week." Kim replied,

"I kinda thought that, I ain't seen y'all 'round the mansion, or in classes, why's that?" Cannonball asked,

"We graduated High School before we came here." Kim said, smiling, in the back of her mind, she was thinking,

'_Looks like Bonnie's in love, the look she's giving Sam is the same one that I give Ron whenever I look at him._'

"I just graduated this year too, I'm hopin' that th' professor'll let me in." Cannonball said, still smiling,

"Keep at it, and I'm sure that you'll make it, Cannonball." Kim said,

"You know where Brick, and Monique are at, K?" Bonnie asked,

"Yeah, they're at the tennis courts." Kim said, smiling,

"Coolness, catch you later, K." Bonnie said, leading Cannonball away from Kim and Ron,

"See y'all later." Cannonball said, walking beside of Bonnie, a huge smile on his face,

"Can you believe that one?" Kim asked, looking back at Ron, who looked stunned,

"The city girl, and the hick, talk about a classic case of oil and water." Ron said, shaking his head,

"I know." Kim said, laughing slightly, but not at what she saw, but at the remark that Ron had made.

It did sound as though Cannonball had been brought up somewhere in the deep south, but Kim didn't want to intrude on the man's past, for all she knew, it was probably as rough as the one she had to endure over the last eight months before coming here.

* * *

_At the tennis court:_

Monique and Jean were in the far court, with Cyclops, and Brick in the near court, both playing a friendly game of tennis against their current opponents, Monique was currently matched up with Jean, while Cyclops had Brick,

"Thirty, fifteen." Monique said, preparing to serve, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bonnie walking their way, with a young man hanging off her arm,

"Woah, Bonnie didn't waste any time, did she?" Monique said, looking at the young man,

"I don't know," Brick replied, looking at the two, "I think this one is different."

"How so?" Monique asked,

"Look at the look on Bonnie's face, she looks as if she's found Adonis himself." Brick replied,

"I got a hunch you're right." Monique replied,

"Monique, you're not supposed to read minds without permission." Jean said,

"I didn't have to read her mind, Jean, I read her face." Monique replied,

"Hi, guys, I thought you'd be alone." Bonnie said, looking at Brick and Monique, then, over to Cyclops and Jean,

"Oh, that's no problem, Bonnie, we can leave the four of you alone, if you want." Jean said,

"That's okay, Jean, I just wanted to introduce Sam here to Brick, and Monique." Bonnie said,

"Hi, Sam." Brick said, extending his hand to the tall young man,

"Howdy, I'm Sam Guthrie, they call me Cannonball." Sam said, taking Brick's hand, and giving a firm handshake,

"Brick Flagg, they call me Mold." Brick replied,

"Why's that?" Cannonball asked,

"I'm able to mold any part of my body into certain objects that I need." Brick replied,

"Wow, and what about you, ma'am?" Cannonball asked, looking over at Monique,

"Monique Jackson, but my code name is Dream Weaver." Monique said, smiling,

"Dream Weaver, your powers must have somethin' to do with dreams." Cannonball said,

"Yeah, I can go into the minds of others, and make their wildest dreams, and their worst nightmares come true." Monique replied,

"So, you're telepathic, then?" Cannonball asked,

"To a certain extent." Monique replied,

"How's that?" Cannonball asked,

"I can read minds, and control a person's thoughts, but that's about the extent of my power, the rest is for my primary ability, which gives me my code name." Monique replied,

"Cool, that's got to be out of sight." Cannonball said, in a thick southern accent,

"It was nice to meet you, Sam." Brick said, smiling at the young man,

"Nice to meet y'all too, anywhere else, Bonnie?" Cannonball asked,

"How about, to lunch, I'll see if I can get Ron to whip up one of his famous Seven Layers of Heaven cakes for us all, and maybe, make some of his Montreal Steaks." Bonnie said, hoping that Ron would cooperate,

"You're gonna try to get Ron into the kitchen?" Jean asked,

"You haven't lived, until you've tasted some of his cooking." Bonnie replied, smiling back at Jean, and leading Cannonball off in the direction of the basketball courts,

"What did she mean by that?" Cyclops asked, looking at Brick, and Monique,

"Back in school, whenever someone wanted to have a real fancy meal at home, and attempt to get a man, or a woman, they'd always call Ron to do the cooking for them, because that man can cook up a storm." Monique said, smiling,

"So, what's going on?" Jean asked, looking at Monique,

"I'd say, Bonnie's found herself a man." Monique replied,

"Love at first sight." Brick said,

"I guess that opposites do attract." Cyclops said, smiling, then, no longer able to hold himself, he began to laugh.

* * *

_Okay, okay. I know I said I was going to have them fight The Brotherhood in this chapter, but thanks to captainkodak1, and ranmamasaki_, _I had to do this one, the refined fashion plate city girl, and the backwoods country boy, what an interesting combination_.

_In the next chapter, Cannonball becomes an X-Man, and the friends go into battle against The Brotherhood_, _and this time, it's no lie, also, Bonnie, and Cannonball get closer in their relationship, and Psylocke is introduced, this is a teenaged version of Psylocke, so don't boo me for what I'm about to say, Psylocke is going to have a major case of the hots for Ron, until Kim steps in between the two, and explains that Ron is already spoken for._

_Keep the reviews coming._

_**Doug**_


	9. Chapter 8:  The Brotherhood

**Chapter 8**

**The Brotherhood**

The six friends had sat down to a huge lunch, courtesy of Ron, he had decided to make his Montreal Steaks, and for desert, his famous 'Seven layers of Heaven' cakes,

"Oh, man, that's the best cookin' I've ever tasted." Cannonball said, patting his stomach,

"Thanks, Sam." Ron replied, positioning himself in a chair next to Kim, it didn't take too long for the dining room to get more guests,

"Do I smell steaks?" Beast asked, walking into the dining room, and taking a big sniff,

"Montreal Steaks, Beast." Kim corrected, looking at the large, blue, fur-covered X-Man,

"Mmm, I've not eaten one of those in a long time." Beast said, looking at Kim for permission to sit,

"Help yourself." Bonnie said, offering Beast a seat across from her, and Cannonball,

"Why, thank you, Bonnie," Beast responded, looking at the tanned beauty, then, turning to Kim, he added, "who's the chef?"

"I am." Ron replied, smiling as he watched Beast cut up his steak, and take a bite of it,

"Oh, this is absolutely marvelous, I must have the recipe, Ron." Beast said, looking at Ron, and smiling,

"Sure thing, I just have to remember it first." Ron replied,

"What does he mean by that?" Beast asked, looking at Kim,

"He never writes his recipes down, Beast." Kim replied,

"Oh, I guess that makes a difference." Best said,

"Do I smell food?" came the voice of Storm from around the corner,

"Montreal Steaks, Storm, help yourself." Brick said, motioning to an empty seat to Monique's left,

"Why, thank you, Brick, I think I will." Storm said, helping herself to a steak, and a baked potato,

"This is heavenly, who made it?" Storm asked, an expression of bliss on her face,

"I did." Ron said, he was starting to feel important, it was his talent in the kitchen that had helped the five friends survive during their eight month trek across the country.

* * *

_After lunch:_

Ron had decided to go outside, and onto the front lawn, while Kim, Bonnie, and Cannonball had opted to go to the Danger Room, to burn off the calories of the afternoon's meal. As he took a seat near the fountain at the entrance, he heard someone near him,

"Who's there?" Ron said, jumping up from his seat, and activating his power, the sparks began to crackle from his fingertips,

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." came the melodic voice of a young woman, British, from the sound of her voice,

"Who are you?" Ron asked, now looking in the direction of the young woman, she was very beautiful, with long, purplish colored hair, and dark eyes, the face seemed to hold a depth of knowledge that stretched further than her age, which Ron had guesses was about his own,

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock, my friends call me Betsy, but here, in X Land, I'm known as Psylocke." the young woman said, smiling,

"I'm Ron Stoppable, my codename is Staticfire." Ron said, smiling, for some reason, this woman was giving him looks he had only seen thrown his way by one other,

'_Uh-oh, she's crushing on me, Kim's not gonna like this._'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ron asked, hoping to confirm his suspicions,

"Isn't it obvious?" Psylocke asked,

"What's that?" Ron asked, playing along, she was being as evasive as Kim had been that first time,

"To see someone like you around the mansion is few, and far between, and I like what I see." Psylocke said,

'_Boy, she's not playing around_.' Ron thought, as he made a move to the door,

"Uh, look, Psylocke, I'm already taken." Ron explained,

"Oh, really?" Psylocke asked, looking at Ron with a bit of an unbelieving expression,

"Yeah, my girlfriend is in The Danger Room right now." Ron replied, trying to move away from Psylocke's advances,

"What kind of a woman would leave her boyfriend outside, while she works out in The Danger Room?" Psylocke asked,

"Not, that I don't mind, but Kim would, and I don't want to hurt Kim, she's everything to me." Ron explained, running for the front door, and right into Jean Grey,

"What are you running for, Ron?" Jean asked,

"I've got a lovesick student chasing after me." Ron replied,

"Oh, really, who?" Jean asked,

"Psylocke." Ron replied,

"_Betsy_, you've got Betsy Braddock's attention?" Jean asked,

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ron explained,

"Unwanted advances, huh?" Jean said,

"Yeah, I don't think that she believes me about me and Kim." Ron said,

"I know that you and Kim are an item, Ron, but if Psylocke is after you, you might find her hard to shake." Jean said, smiling,

"Let me guess, she's one of those girls that doesn't give up?" Ron asked,

"Well, Psylocke has a hard time taking 'no' for an answer." Jean explained,

"Oh, great, that's just what I didn't want to hear." Ron said, proceeding to the elevator, and the sub basement level, where he ran into The Danger Room, and right into Professor Xavier,

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to run into you like that." Ron said,

"That's okay, Ron, what's bothering you?" Professor X asked, looking at the expression on Ron's face,

"Psylocke, she's crushing on me." Ron explained, looking at Professor X,

"And, it's an unwanted advance." Professor X prompted,

"Oh, yeah. I love Kim, and there's no other girl I would rather be with, but according to Jean, Psylocke doesn't take no for an answer." Ron said,

"I'll talk to Psylocke, and see if I can't straighten her out." Professor X replied, but that wasn't necessary, Psylocke had walked in at that moment, and looked through the glass floor of The Danger Room, to see Kim, Bonnie, and Cannonball going through their paces,

"Interesting, which one is yours, Ron?" Psylocke asked,

"The redhead." Ron replied, looking down at Kim, and smiling,

"Isn't that Kim Possible?" Psylocke asked,

"Yeah, it is." Ron replied, smiling,

"I thought she was a non-mutant?" Psylocke said, her expression puzzled,

"We thought so too, until about eight months ago." Ron said,

"The Sentinel attack on Middleton." Professor X said, making Psylocke's eyes light up,

"That was eight and a half months ago," Psylocke said, "I thought you found them, Professor."

"More like they found me." Professor X said, gesturing to Ron, and then to Kim, who was signaling for the Professor to shut down the Danger Room,

"There were two others, weren't there?" Psylocke asked, as Professor X turned to the console, and shut down the Danger Room so that Kim, Bonnie, and Cannonball could clean themselves up, and come up to the control room, and receive their grades on the exercise,

"Oh, yes," Professor X said, now turning to Psylocke, and smiling, "they won't be here until later this afternoon, speaking of that, Ron, are you ready for your final qualifications?"

"Sure, let's get this party started." Ron said, now walking into the room, and changing into his X-Men uniform,

"Alright, Ron, this exercise will test what you know, and to see if you can hold your own in battle conditions, are you ready?" Professor X asked, looking at Ron,

"Let's do it." Ron said, reading himself for a fight,

"Okay, here we go." Professor X replied, punching a few buttons on the console in front of him, and activating the Danger Room, just as Kim, Bonnie, and Cannonball walked into the control room,

"How did we do, Professor?" Kim asked,

"You passed, all three of you," Professor X said, smiling, "Shockwave, I'm going to place you in charge of Charlie team, it will consist of you, Staticfire, Mold, Dream Weaver, Wildfire, Magma, and Cannonball."

"Cool." Kim said, she had a big grin on her face,

"This test is to determine who will be second, should the team need to split into two groups." Professor X explained,

"Who's the front runners?" Kim asked,

"So far, it's Wildfire, followed by Cannonball, and Dream Weaver." Professor X replied. It was at that time, that everyone in the control room was diverted to what was happening in the room below.

Everyone watched, stunned, as Ron was floating five feet above the floor, just as Kim had been rocketing around the Danger Room, with Bonnie right behind her, Ron struck with a speed that even Kim had no idea he had possessed. Within seconds, he had taken out all of the sentries that Professor X had thrown at him,

"I would have to say, that Staticfire just jumped into that role." Professor X said, looking at the devastation that Ron had just brought down on The Danger Room,

"Okay, Staticfire, come on up." Professor X said, motioning for Ron to return to the control room,

"Here's the situation, Ron," Professor X said, as Ron came into the control room, a towel wrapped over his shoulders, and his civilian clothes on, "you are to be given the number two position in Charlie team, that means, should the team split in two, you would lead one, while Kim leads the other."

"Boo-ya!" Ron said, smiling,

"I thought you would like that." Professor X said, smiling, it was at that time, that Beast's voice came over the intercom,

"_X-Men, report to the War Room, urgent_."

"Pack out your trash, boys, time to get dirty." Ron said, heading for the door.

* * *

_At the old Weapon X labs in Canada:_

The X-Men landed some meters away, hoping that they would not be detected by anyone as they came in,

"So far, so good." Ron said, unhooking his belt, and pushing away the jet's control yoke from in front of him. Rogue had decided that Ron should learn to pilot the X-Jet, should the need arise that Charlie team would go into a hostile area alone,

"True, Staticfire," Rogue replied, "but don't y'all go getting all confident 'bout this, though, I've seen other missions like this one, where it was all quiet, 'till the last minute."

"Then, all hell breaks loose, huh?" Kim elaborated, looking at the lithe southern woman,

"That's about right," Rogue replied, "now, according to the data that Beast got, we should be a couple of yards from the main entrance, and, from what the Professor said, Magneto is with them."

"And that could be dangerous, y'all." Cannonball added, looking at Bonnie with a concerned look in his eyes,

"That's okay, Hon," Bonnie said, looking over at Cannonball, and giving him a reassuring smile, "besides, I'm looking forward to a good fight."

"You may get more than just a scrap, hun," Rogue said, now looking over at the tanned beauty, "Magneto's a real looney."

"So, he's completely mental, **_and_** he's a mutant? This is so not good." Kim said,

"Jus' take it easy, hun, y'all can do this." Rogue said,

"We'll be right here, I'll guide you as much as I can." Jean said, from her seat behind Rogue,

"Okay, Charlie team, let's form up outside the jet, and go after The Brotherhood." Kim said, now standing, and heading for the loading ramp at the end of the jet.

Just as the rest of the team had gotten out of the jet, Ron caught Kim's arm, and pulled her off into a corner of the jet,

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Kim?" Ron said, placing his hands around Kim's waist,

"Yeah, almost every night." Kim replied,

"Well, I do." Ron said, placing a kiss on Kim's cheek, Kim moved her face, and captured his lips with hers, melting into an earth shattering kiss,

"Oh, God, **_GET A ROOM, THE BOTH OF YOU!_**" Bonnie said, looking up the ramp, where her friends were standing, sharing a passionate kiss,

"You got a lot of room to talk, Bonnie," Kim said, "I saw that kiss you planted on Sam in the hangar bay."

"You are sooo Busted." Ron replied, smiling widely,

"Okay, so you got me, can we just get this over with, so we can get back to the mansion." Bonnie said,

"Agreed." Kim said, walking down the ramp, hand-in-hand with Ron.

* * *

_**CLIFFIE! **I am sooo evil for doing that, aren't I? Muwhahahahahahahahah!_

_And I'm not going to give away the next chapter, you'll just have to find out what happens next._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	10. Chapter 9:  The Fight Is On

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight is On**

It had been a couple of minutes since the seven members of The X-Men's Charlie Team had been dropped off near the entrance to the Weapon X compound in northern Canada, and so far, they've met with no resistance,

"I don't like this." Kim said, looking around,

"Me neither," Ron agreed, looking around as well, "I mean, everything I've heard about Magneto, you would think that he would at least have a few sentries roaming around."

"He's right, y'all," Cannonball said, looking at Kim, and Ron, "Magneto's plumb crazy, but he's not stupid, he'd have his people out here, watchin' for us."

"I'm getting a little nervous here, I'm sensing several people around us, but there's no one here." Monique said, her eyes closed, she had been scanning the area for thoughts ever since they had left the jet,

"Jean, talk to me, what's the sitch?" Kim asked,

"It's all clear, until you get inside, then, there's a few sentries near a door about a hundred yards from the main entrance, you need to take them out, otherwise, this whole party will be for nothing." Jean said, communicating telepathically to the team,

"Okay, Ron, do you think you can get in there, disrupt the electronics, and take out the sentries?" Kim asked,

"On it, I'll be back in a few." Ron said, jumping into a high voltage cable near the main entrance, and disappearing,

* * *

_Inside of the facility:_

Ron had found the right cables to the main control box, and had disabled them, now, he was looking for the sentries that Jean had mentioned, he was just about to give up, when he saw them, two men, dressed in black, standing near the front door,

"Goodnight, boys." Ron said, shooting out of the cable, and hitting them with a powerful jolt of electricity, he then walked up to the door, and took out the coded lock, allowing the door to be opened from the outside.

"What took you so long?" Kim asked playfully,

"Did you have me on the clock again?" Ron asked, smiling back,

"No, I'm just playing you, Ron." Kim said, smiling widely,

"But I did, Ron, not up to your usual time." Bonnie said, laughing,

"Very funny, Bon-Bon." Ron said, making Bonnie blush a very dark shade of red,

"Not in front of Sam." Bonnie said,

"He'll find out sooner, or later." Ron said, laughing heartily,

"Best he finds out sooner, than later." Brick said, he too, was laughing at Ron's crack,

"Shh," Kim said, making the entire group go silent, "listen, do you hear that?"

Kim's ears had picked up a tapping noise, like metal against metal, and it was getting louder,

"Whatever it is, it's coming this way." Magma replied, her ear tight against the wall,

"Alright, time to get busy." Kim replied, now levitating herself off the ground, followed by Bonnie, and Monique, who seemed to just float a few inches from the ground,

"Alright, let's move out." Kim said, gliding in front of the group, and scouting ahead, they all watched, as Kim touched the ground, and looked around the next corner,

"We got three of them around the corner." Kim said, motioning for the rest of the group to come up to her in twos,

"Hey, that woman looks like the one that attacked us outside of the Burger King." Bonnie said,

"Mystique." Magma said, now laying eyes on the blue-skinned shape shifter, and frowning,

"I take it. You've had a run-in with her before." Bonnie said, looking at the repulsed face that Magma was making,

"Oh, yeah, about a year ago, she tried to get me to join The Brotherhood, it's because of her, that my powers became active, and ended up destroying half of the neighborhood I lived in at the time." Magma replied,

"What'd y'all do, Alison, make a volcano in Manhattan?" Cannonball asked,

"Just about, I caused a massive lava flow to bust through the streets." Magma said,

"Alright, I think we should focus here, take out Mystique, and the two goons at the door." Kim said,

"Got it." Ron replied, slipping his head around the corner, and throwing a huge bolt of electricity at Mystique, causing her to hit the wall behind her hard, and fall to the floor, out cold.

Shortly after that, Brick took out the two sentries guarding the door, by transforming his left arm into a huge oak branch, taking the two men off their feet, and tossing them down the hall like a couple of rag dolls,

"The ol' Brickster's batting a thousand." Brick said, smiling widely,

"That's good, Brick, now don't lose focus." Kim said, moving along the wall in a stealthy fashion, once at the door, she looked through the window that was set into the door,

"Looks like we got a few people in there, one of them looks like he's dressed in furs from head to toe, and one looks like a human frog, they're talking to a man dressed in black, and wearing a red helmet of some kind." Kim said,

"Sabertooth, Toad, and Magneto himself." Magma replied, looking through the window next to Kim,

"Sounds like we hit the jackpot." Monique said, standing behind the two girls in front,

"Yeah, now, get ready, I'm gonna count to three, then I'm going to blast this door off its hinges, once that's done, we go in, and make our strike, take them down, but don't kill them we need them alive, got it?" Kim said, looking at the group,

"Yeah, on it." Ron said, looking around the room, and getting into position behind Kim,

"Okay, Monique, Ron, and I will go into the room, the rest of you, wait out here, and cover our escape route." Kim said, the group acknowledged with a nod of their heads,

"Okay, one . . . two . . . _three!_" Kim said, hitting the door with a monsterous pulse blast, and charging into the room,

"Give it up, Magneto." Kim said, standing to the side, and slipping into a battle stance, while Ron got into battle position beside of Kim,

"I'm gonna tear you apart, runt." Sabertooth snarled, running after Kim,

"Don't say you weren't warned." Kim said, concentrating a pulse blast at Sabertooth's stomach, the huge man beast went down hard, but got back up,

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" Ron mocked, hitting the mutant with a huge jolt, equal to that of a high voltage line, knocking the brute into the wall, where he slid down it, knocked out,

"My turn to stop the X-gits." Toad said, jumping high into the air, only to see a huge fly, three times his own size, buzzing after him,

"Bloody hell, get me outta here." Toad said, jumping in the opposite direction,

"Any other takers?" Monique said, smiling, she was levitating off the ground, and had a huge grin on her face, but that changed in a hurry, as Magneto had hit her hard with a steel pole to the chest,

"Typical of Xavier, send children to do the work of adults." Magneto said,

"Don't even go there." Ron said, now charging Magneto, who encased himself in a ball of steel,

"Oh, how nice." Ron said, changing into a pure electric form, he jumped for the steel sphere, sending jolt after jolt of high voltage electricity through it. When the snapping, and crackling of electricity stopped, Magneto was on the floor, a little burned, but alive, and without his helmet, or his boots,

"What did you do, Ron?" Kim asked, looking at Ron with interest,

"Oh, just shocked him out of his boots, literally." Ron said, smiling,

"Well, let's round them up, and get them back to the mansion, maybe they'll have some information that we can use." Kim said, but before she could get a good grasp on Magneto, Sabertooth had awakened, taking her by surprise, he knocked her to the floor, which was all the incentive that Ron had needed,

"Sabertooth, you fool." Magneto shouted, too late for the man beast to hear, Ron had hit him with a jolt that would've killed a normal man, but the only thing it did to Sabertooth, was put him out again,

"We'll meet again, X-Men." Magneto said, carrying his beaten Brotherhood out of the facility by the metal that ran throughout their costumes,

"We missed him." Monique said,

"Why couldn't you do your thing, Monique?" Bonnie asked, walking into the room, with Cannonball, and Magma on her heels,

"There's something about his helmet," Monique said, "I couldn't get a clean lock on him until it was too late." Monique said,

"Well, let's get back to the mansion, and regroup, I wonder what Magneto has in store for us next?" Kim said, walking out the door, shaking her head.

* * *

_And that's chapter 9, a little short, but that's what happens when the chapter is nothing but one fight, it tends to be somewhat short, besides there were only three in the room, Magneto, Toad, and Sabertooth. _

_Now, we know what Toad's weakness is, just like Kim, **BIG BUGS**, and as for Sabertooth, anyone for singed fur?_

_And Magneto, I guess he found out what happens when you mix steel with an electric charge, **OUCH!** That had to hurt._

_In the next chapter, Ron's woes with Psylocke continue, and the X-Men's Charlie team really gets into a huge scrap with Monkey Fist_.

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	11. Chapter 10:  Keeping It Up

**Chapter 10**

**Keeping It Up**

Kim, and the rest of the team, had arrived back at the mansion late in the evening, and were ready to get some sleep, Ron had said goodnight to Kim in his usual way(a kiss on the lips) and had entered his room, but he came running out almost as quickly, when he had turned around, and saw Psylocke, stretched out across his bed, as though she were expecting him,

"Psylocke, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked, looking at the beautiful young girl, a long sigh in his voice,

"Why do you think I'm here?" Psylocke asked, looking at Ron with smoldering eyes,

"C'mon, you know that I'm dating Kim," Ron said, "I think you should go back to your room."

"You're no fun." Psylocke replied, a variation of the puppy dog pout on her face,

"Oh, no you don't, c'mon, go back to your room." Ron said, opening the door, and shunting Psylocke out of his bedroom,

'_**MAN! **I **GOT** to tell Professor X about this._' Ron thought, as he shut off the lights, and went to sleep.

The next morning was an unqualified disaster for Ron in the Danger Room,

"Head in the game, Ron." Kim said from the control room, today was her turn to put the team through their paces, Ron was going to hit Kim with everything he could conjure up as the final work out of the night,

"Ah, I just can't shake what happened last night, KP." Ron said, walking into the control room, and sitting down next to Kim,

"Wanna talk about it?" Kim asked, now placing a hand on Ron's shoulder,

"Oh, I got one of the students chasing me all over the place." Ron said,

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Psylocke, she got into my bedroom last night, and I don't know how she did it." Ron said,

"I'll talk to her, let her know how much she's disrupting the team." Kim replied,

"Are you sure that's going to help, Professor X already tried, but that didn't work." Ron said, hanging his head,

"I'll see if I can talk some sense into her." Kim said, walking out of the control room, and down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

_In the day room:_

Kim had been looking for Psylocke for the last ten minutes, and still couldn't find her, when she ran into Magma,

"Hey, Alison, have you seen Psylocke anywhere?" Kim asked, looking at the young blonde in front of her,

"Yeah, she's in Professor X's study." Magma replied, pointing Kim to the quickest route to the Professor's study.

Kim walked in, just as Professor X, and Psylocke had finished talking,

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kim asked,

"Not at all, Kim, in fact I was just talking to Psylocke about you and Ron." Professor X said, making Kim look questioningly at the wheelchair bound telepath,

"Really?" Kim asked,

"Yeah, and she has something to say to you, Kimberly, I think you should listen." Professor X said,

"I'm sorry, I don't wish to do anything that'll hurt the team, but Professor Xavier tells me that Ron is unable to keep his focus." Psylocke said, her head hanging,

"That's an understatement, he almost got pulverized in the Danger Room earlier." Kim said,

"In that case, I've been asked to swear a vow to never go after Ron again." Psylocke said, then, looking at Kim, she began,

"I swear that I will never let my passion override my senses, you have nothing to fear from me, Kim Possible, I will discontinue my pursuit of Ron, as of tonight." Psylocke said, her eyes locked onto Kim the entire time she talked,

"Okay, Ron will be pleased with that, thank you Professor." Kim said, turning around, and leaving.

But there was something nagging in the back of her mind, what would Psylocke do if Kim were to never make it back from a mission?

'_Don't think that way, Kim, the minute you do, it's going to be lights out._' she thought to herself, as she went up to her room, and changed into street clothes.

Kim and Ron were supposed to be going on a triple date with Brick and Monique, and Bonnie and Sam, and there was no way in the world she intended to miss it.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at one of the local malls:_

Kim had just come out of the local clothing store, with Monique and Bonnie in tow, when the comm device all X-Men carried with them went off, making Kim sigh,

"What's the sitch, Cyclops?" Kim asked, talking through the cell phone like device,

"We need you back at the mansion, there's been a robbery at the New York Museum of Science, and it doesn't fit the M.O. of any of our usual enemies." Cyclops said,

"You think it might be someone that Ron and I know?" Kim asked,

"Maybe, come back to the mansion, and we'll fill you in." Cyclops replied,

"Alright, you heard the man, pack out your trash." Kim said, heading for the door.

* * *

_Back at the X Mansion:_

Kim and her team were in the war room, watching, as Cyclops brought up the information on the latest hit to the New York Museum of Natural History,

"What have you got?" Kim asked, looking at the leader of the X-Men, a question on her face,

"The only thing that was hit was the Simian exhibits." Cyclops said,

"I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say Monkey Fist." Ron said,

"Who?" Wolverine asked,

"Lord Monty Fiske." Kim said,

"Isn't he like an expert on anything to deal with monkeys?" Iceman asked,

"Yeah, and a little more." Kim said,

"He had monkey hands and feet surgically attached to his wrists, and ankles, he also went through genetic mutation on his body, making him a sort of man-monkey." Ron said, his face turned into a huge frown,

"And. I take it from your look, that you don't like him." Cyclops said, looking at Ron's face,

"Oh, with him, and Ron, it was pretty much hate at first sight." Kim said, smiling slightly,

"Worse than that, K." Bonnie said,

"How so?" Beast asked,

"Well, the first time they faced off, Ron was hit with some kind of mystical monkey power, Monkey Fist has been after Ron ever since, they've fought on several different occasions, with Ron always coming out on top." Brick said,

"Most of it by pure luck." Ron added,

"But you still beat him, and the last time, I thought you'd take his head off." Monique said,

"What do you mean, young lady?" Storm asked, looking at Monique, but it was Ron who answered,

"He . . . kinda bad-mouthed Kim, and I went right off the deep end." Ron explained,

"How bad?" Professor X asked, knowing where this conversation was heading,

"Well, he got a concussion, and a couple of broken ribs out of it, I just got a cut in my scalp for my troubles." Ron said, pulling back his hair, to reveal a small scar just inside of his hairline,

"Well, since the two of you have faced him before, you're going after him again." Professor X said,

"Oh well, nothing to fear, but fur itself." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders, and heading for the door, the rest of the team following in his wake.

* * *

_And that's chapter 10, only 2 more, and the Epilogue, and this story is done, you'll find out why I'm adding the Epilogue here, instead of the next story in this series, because I'll be doing the back story next, then, the sequel to this story._

_57 reviews, WOW! Another story that I thought would never make it past 20, but here it is, this story is now the most reviewed one I have ever written, passing '**The Shadow**' by one review._

_Let's keep 'em coming, maybe I can break 60 with this one._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	12. Chapter 11:  Monkey Fisted

**Chapter 11**

**Monkey Fisted**

Ron landed the X-Jet in a secluded spot near Monkey Fist's last known location, a science laboratory at City University, and he, and Kim walked the rest of the way,

"Are you sure he's even going to be here, Ron?" Kim asked,

"Not really, I feel him, more than I know that he's here." Ron explained, Kim didn't question it, knowing the link that Ron, and Monkey Fist shared through the Mystical Monkey Power that both had, that's when the two teenagers were surprised by a voice from behind them,

"Ron Stoppable." came the voice of Monkey Fist,

"Monty, old chap." Ron said, in a fake British accent,

"Are you mocking me?" Monkey Fist asked,

"I guess you could say that." Ron said, slipping into a battle stance, his once skinny body was starting to develop, under his uniform, was the muscle of someone that looked as though he had been working out heavily for the last few months,

"Then prepare for pain." Monkey Fist replied, running toward Ron, who had come out of his stance, and was preparing to give Monkey Fist a shocking experience.

It happened in the blink of an eye, Monkey Fist couldn't have been more than a few feet from Ron, when the young blond reacted, hitting Monkey Fist in the chest with enough electricity to knock him out for hours,

"Well, that'll take care of monkey boy, now, we need to get back to the mansion, and find out who hired him to do this job." Ron said,

"Are you sure he didn't do it on his own, Ron?" Kim asked,

"See anything monkey around here, KP?" Ron asked, his hands panning around the room, which had nothing simian in it,

"No." Kim replied,

"Alright, someone hired him to steal something from here, this a science lab, KP, not a mystical monkey temple." Ron said, now making clearer sense to Kim,

"Well, let's get him on ice, and get him to the brig at the mansion, maybe his tongue will loosen up after a few hours in there." Kim said, now grabbing one of Monkey Fist's arms, and dragging him back to the jet, which Ron was already preparing for take off.

* * *

_Later, at the X-mansion:_

Monkey Fist awakened in a strange place, he was placed into a cell, with a laser grid guarding the front,

"Where am I?" the monkey master demanded,

"That's not important." came Ron's voice from a darkened corner of the room,

"Ron Stoppable, what did you hit me with?" Monkey Fist asked,

"What rumors have you heard about me, Monkey Fist?" Ron asked,

"That you, and Possible are both mutants." Monkey Fist said,

"Well, that's true, what I hit you with was my own mutant power, to control the electricity in the air."Ron replied, nodding to a corner, where Kim made her presence seen,

"Now, I intend to ask you a few questions, Monkey Fist, we can do this the easy way, or, we can do it the hard way, which is it gonna be?" Kim asked,

"Drop dead." Monkey Fist said,

"The hard way, okay, Jean, if you please." Kim said, nodding to another corner of the room, where a lovely young woman with red hair, and dark eyes walked into the light, touching her hands to her temples, suddenly, her voice filled the monkey master's head,

"Okay, Fiske, what were you doing at the university?" Jean asked,

"Get out of my head, mutant wench." Monkey Fist roared,

"This will stop once you give us the information we ask for." Jean replied, her voice even,

"Alright, I was hired to find out about Sentinels, who was building them, and why." Monkey Fist said,

"So, you were hired by a mutant?" Jean asked,

"Yeah, he paid me a rather large amount of money, up front, to do a snoop job for him." Monkey Fist said,

"Who is your contact?" Jean asked,

"A man named Lensherr, that's all I know about him, we dealt in shadow, so I never got a good look at his face." Monkey Fist replied,

"Okay, we'll talk again, Fiske." Jean said, walking away, and out of the brig,

"Well, what did you find out?" Kim asked, looking at Jean,

"Magneto hired him to find out who's building the Sentinels again." Jean said,

"Think that Magneto's working up some kind of plan?" Ron asked,

"I don't know, but if he is, then we're in big trouble, all of us." Jean replied.

* * *

_Later that evening, in the War Room:_

From the information that Fiske gave us, it appears that Magneto is on the move again." Professor X said to the assembled X-Men, the entire team was in the War Room, listening to what was said between Monkey Fist, and Jean,

"Where to this time?" Wolverine asked,

"Somewhere int eh Indian Ocean, possibly Genosha, maybe Island M, I'm not too sure." Professor X replied,

"So, what do you want from us, Chuck?" Wolverine asked,

"I need you to find out where he's at, and find out what he's up to, even if that means that you have to take the Brotherhood out, then do it." Professor X replied, his face somber,

"Alright, you heard the man, time to go." Kim said, turning to the door, and out to the X-Jet, which Ron was preparing for take off at that moment.

* * *

_Oh boy, looks like Magneto is up to his old tricks again. We are nearing the end of this story, one more chapter, then the epilogue, and, end of story, but remember, there will be a sequel, and a prequel to this one, so, be ready for them._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	13. Chapter 12:  Assault on New York

**Chapter 12**

**Assault on New York**

Kim and Ron searched for what seemed like an eternity, but didn't find Magneto, or the Brotherhood,

"It's like they disappeared from the face of the Earth." Kim said, once she had returned to the War Room,

"You couldn't find them?" Storm asked,

"No, we checked Genosha, Island M, even the sewers of Manhattan, no love." Ron replied,

"We even made a stop at Muir Island, Forge said that there had been no activity from the Brotherhood since their last visit." Kim commented,

"Oh, great, I guess we're not going to get much sleep tonight." Cyclops remarked.

* * *

Just as Cyclops had predicted, Kim had not gotten much sleep that night, waiting for the axe to fall, as it were, and she wasn't the only one, Ron, Bonnie, and Cannonball were currently in the Danger Room, attempting to work themselves into tiredness, Brick had challenged Cyclops to a chess game, and Jean and Monique were walking the back garden, in fact, the only ones that were getting any sleep at all, were the inhabitants of the mansion that were not X-Men,

"Hey, Storm," Kim said, as she walked into the kitchen on the first floor, "can't sleep either?"

"No," Storm replied, "I've been thinking, what if Magneto went to Asteroid M?"

"Asteroid M, care to enlighten me?" Kim asked,

"Asteroid M is Magneto's space station base, it's built into the core of an asteroid, and it's magnetically suspended several miles above Earth." Storm replied, looking at Kim,

"So, he's hidden there before, then." Kim said, getting a nod from Storm,

"Guys, you'd better get out here." came Jean's voice, ringing in Kim's head,

"Where are you at, Jean?" Kim asked,

"In the back garden with Monique." Jean replied, Kim quickly got up from her seat, and told Jean,

"Get hold of Ron, Bonnie, and Cannonball, they're in the Danger Room."

"On it." Jean replied, as Kim and Storm rushed outside, and looked up to the sky, it appeared to be reddish in nature, as though something were burning far away,

"Is this normal?" Kim asked,

"No, it's not, something is happening." Storm replied, looking at the disturbance, and frowning,

"What's going on," Bonnie said, running out of the back door, "Jean told us to get out here as fast as we could, and . . ." she stopped when she looked up at the sky,

"That is just not right." Ron said, pointing at the sky,

"Thanks for pointing that one out, Captain Obvious." Kim said, looking back at Ron,

"Whatcha all thinkin'?" Cannonball asked, his eyes also locked onto the sky,

"Magneto?" Kim asked,

"It could very well be." Storm replied, now running back into the mansion, and hitting a concealed button in the kitchen, setting off an alarm,

"All X-Men, report to the War Room, immediately." Storm said over the intercom system.

* * *

_In the War Room:_

The whole of the X-Men were assembled in the War Room, several of them, still in their pajamas,

"We've got a nasty problem somewhere in the city." Jean said, looking at the group at large,

"I suspected that something like this would happen sooner, or later," Professor X commented, making all eyes lock onto him, "it appears that Magneto has upped the stakes a little bit, by going after non-mutants in New York City proper."

"If he's attacked normal humans, this could be a disaster of monumental proportions." Beast commented, his face contorted in thought,

"That's what I'm afraid of." Professor X replied,

"Okay, any idea where Magneto is now?" Kim asked,

"Back on Asteroid M, he didn't take part in the attack, but he ordered it done, I need some of you to go into New York, and stop the Brotherhood, then, I need you to get back to the mansion, and prepare for a raid on the asteroid." Professor X said, making Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Cannonball, Monique, Brick, and Psylocke jump at once,

"Okay, Charlie team, you go into the city, and stop the Brotherhood at all costs, the rest of you, prepare for the raid, I intend to pay Magneto a little visit when we're finished in the city." Professor X replied, as Ron left the room, to prep the X-Jet for the flight.

* * *

_In New York:_

Ron landed the X-Jet in a secluded lot, which had appeared to be abandoned for quite some time,

"We're down." Ron said, shutting off the jet's systems, and unbuckling himself from his seat at the controls of the state-of-the-art plane,

"Alright, everyone, be on your guard, if we get cut off, remember where we parked." Kim said, now heading for the ramp at the rear of the plane,

"Got it." Brick said, following Kim out of the jet, along with the rest of the team that had volunteered to go into town,

"Stay sharp, and be on the lookout for trouble." Kim said, looking around, her eyes never stopping for rest as she kept on her guard,

"KP, look out!" Ron shouted, pushing Kim out of the way of something that appeared to be a huge furry animal,

"Sabertooth." Bonnie said, now powering up, and encasing her body in a huge fireball,

"I'm gonna tear you apart, shrimp." Sabertooth said, charging after Kim, who had no time to react, she was picked up off her feet, and thrown into a nearby building, where she slid down the side of the building, coming to rest on the concrete, knocked out from the sudden hit,

"**_KIM!_**" Ron shouted.

Suddenly, all of the anger that Ron had felt toward Sabertooth shot to the surface, his hair seemed to crackle with electricity, as did his fingertips, and his eyes seemed over bright, almost white from all of the power that Ron now controlled,

"Ron, amp down . . . Ronman." Brick said, but he would've done better to talk to a brick wall, Ron wasn't listening,

"Everyone get down!" Bonnie said, knowing what was about to happen next, as Ron looked over at Kim, he locked eyes with Sabertooth,

"What're you gonna do to me, shrimp." Sabertooth said, looking at Ron,

"Bad career move, furball." Monique said, from her prone position on the street,

"How's that?" Sabertooth said, now taking his eyes from Ron, and looking at Monique.

That was Sabertooth's biggest mistake, no sooner had his eyes looked back at Ron, than he was hit by an electrical surge that put the man-monster through the building that moments before, Kim had hit,

"No one lays hands on my Kim." Ron said, the power coming off his body was still evident, he reached down, and slightly shook Kim, she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled,

"I'm okay, Ron, but I got a major headache." she said,

"I'm gonna kill you slowly for that one, kid." Sabertooth said, now walking toward the two teens.

Kim and Ron reached a quick, unspoken decision, with Ron standing behind Kim, he brought his hands, palms up, in front of him, while Kim had brought her hands, palm down, to join with Ron's, when the hands touched, the power that was felt was incredible, as though God himself were raining down the biblical apocalypse,

"One . . . two . . . _three!_" Kim shouted, the shockwave that Kim sent out, combined with the electrical bolts that Ron threw, created an electrical shockwave that traveled through Sabertooth's body, knocking the man-monster out in an instant, but there was something wrong with Kim and Ron, both of them fell to the concrete as soon as they had separated,

"Oh, no." Bonnie said, running up to Kim, as Monique found her way to Ron,

"They're both still alive, but they're real weak, that move drained them." Monique said, looking at Ron, who was slowly coming around,

"Did we do it?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, you did." Monique replied,

"And Kim?" Ron asked,

"She's just now waking up." Bonnie said, helping Kim into a sitting position,

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't have time to sit here." Kim said, making a run, but before she could think of what to do next, she found herself floating high above the ground,

"I can fly? **_WOW!_**" Kim exclaimed, as she looked around,

"You're not the only one, Kim." Bonnie said, now joining Kim in the air,

"There's three of us, actually." Monique said, now joining her friends in the air,

"How can you do it, Monique?" Bonnie asked,

"Well, aside of being a telepath, I also have some TK powers." Monique remarked,

"You can move stuff with your thoughts, like Jean?" Kim asked,

"Well, not in that way, I've only got enough to allow flight, and that's all, I really don't need much more than that." Monique replied, smiling,

"Ron, get up here." Kim said,

"I didn't think I could fly." Ron said,

"Think about it, Ron, you have control of electrical fields." Kim said,

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Ron said, bending his legs, and jumping into the air, as he looked down, he noticed that his body was encased in pure electrical energy, and that he was hovering on a level with Kim,

"Told you." Kim remarked,

"What about you, Brick?" Bonnie asked,

"No thanks, like I said before, if man were meant to fly, he would've been born with wings." Brick replied, his fear of flying getting the better of him,

"Alright, we'll search from the air, you keep a lookout on the ground." Kim said, taking off with a loud sonic boom,

"Wait up, KP." Ron said, taking off so fast, that he caught up to Kim within seconds,

"Down there." Kim said, stopping suddenly, and falling out of the sky,

"**_KP!_**" Ron yelled, descending, and catching Kim before she hit the ground,

"Ooh, that hurt." Kim groaned, looking at her now bruised right side,

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, landing gently in the alley near the main problem,

"Now I know what a shake feels like." Kim said, holding onto her side, and wincing slightly,

"Oh, great, Monique, get down here." Ron said, he watched, as Monique landed gracefully next to him,

"She's got a few bruised ribs, not much else, but the next time you decide to fly, Kim, I would recommend that you slow down before you come to a complete stop." Monique commented, a wry smile on her face,

"Okay, let's get back into the air, and get to the source of all this trouble." Kim said, getting airborne again, Ron and Monique followed, Kim had decided not to go supersonic this time, allowing for a quicker stop if needed, which would also mean that Ron would beather, Bonnieand Monique to the fight.

Ron had touched down close to the fighting, and saw Mystique, Quicksilver, and Avalanche, all of them had their attention turned elsewhere,

"Hey, muttface, yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you." Ron said, looking at Mystique,

"Get him!" Mystique bellowed, which made Quicksilver take off after Ron, who was ready for him, hitting him with a bolt that knocked him back into the street, digging up concrete as he was thrown backwards,

"Who's next!" Ron said, looking at Avalanche,

"Blob, destroy him." Mystique screamed, looking at an extremely tall, and very fat man that was near the back of the crowd of Brotherhood mutants,

"I'm gonna smash you flat, X-punk." Blob said, thundering toward Ron, making the ground shake as he came nearer,

"I don't think so." Ron said, hitting Blob with a monsterous electrical bolt, that threw the obese mutant in the opposite direction,

"Is that the best you got?" Blob asked,

"Uh-oh." Ron said, now taking to the air, just as Magma, Brick, Cannonball, and Psylocke rounded the corner,

"Where's Bonnie when you need her." Ron said,

"Look up, Ron." came Bonnie's voice from above Ron,

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation, take him out." Ron said. Bonnie smiled, and encased Blob in a huge fireball, at first, there was no sound at all, but sometime later, the obese mutant began screaming a blood curdling scream,

"Let him go, Bonnie." Kim said, Bonnie put out the fire, and looked at the damage caused, Blob appeared to be unhurt, but he was cowering in fear,

"Do it, Monique." Kim said, as Monique raised her hands to her temples, and concentrated, making Blob's worst fear come true,

"**_NNNOOOOO!_**" Blob screamed, looking at something that only he could see, the obese mutant took off in the opposite direction, bouncing off the sides of buildings, as though his sight had been affected in the fire,

"What was that all about?" Kim asked, looking at Monique,

"Blob's biggest fear, being blind." Monique replied, smiling,

"So, he's permanently blind then?" Bonnie asked,

"Nope, it'll wear off in a couple of hours." Monique said, a slight laugh in her voice,

"I got the quake master, KP, you get blue and ugly." Ron said, smiling,

"I get stuck with the ugly one, give me the hard job." Kim said sarcastically,

"I would advise you not to move, Mystique, if you value your life." Kim said, the small shockwaves emanating from her body were intense,

"You don't order me, X-Man." Mystique said, making a lunge toward Kim, who let go with an immense sonic blast that leveled the building in front of her, and threw Mystique down the street for at least two blocks, before she came to rest against a light pole,

"Looks like you're here all alone, champ." Ron said, eyeing Avalanche with a look that would scare a normal man,

"I'm just getting warmed up." Avalanche said, hitting the ground hard, causing the earth to tremble, this was the opening that Ron was waiting for, in an instant, he hit Avalanche with a huge bolt, knocking the mutant out with the force of the current, Ron looked down at the bruised face of Avalanche,

"Ooh, better get some ice on those, champ." he mocked, smiling widely,

"Okay, that takes care of '_The Mod Squad_', let's get back to the mansion, and prep." Kim said, now heading back to the jet.

* * *

_At the X-Mansion:_

Professor X had been waiting for the return of the X-Jet, when it arrived, the members of Charlie team got out, and Ron quickly hooked up the fuel lines, then, he followed the rest of the team into the War Room, in a couple of minutes, he, and Rogue, would be piloting the jet into space, for a confrontation with Magneto.

* * *

_Forgive the cliffie, but I wanted to give you something to wait for, the next chapter will be the last before the epilogue, remember, there will be two more stories in this series, a sequel, and a prequel, that will tell the story of what Kim and Co. did during the eight months they spent roaming the country, where they went, and what they did during that time, how Kim was able to get the car, and where she got it from, it also goes into detail about the feelings of the different characters, and how they're able to cope with this sequence of events, of course, the prequel will begin just after the Sentinel attack on Middleton, and it will end as the five friends come into New York. The sequel will be called "**The Age of Apocalypse**," I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens in this one, and who the main bad guy is going to be, I need not say anymore._

_As always, keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


	14. Chapter 13:  Raid on Asteroid M

**Chapter 13**

**Raid on Asteroid M**

When Kim, and her team returned to the mansion, the tensions were running high, Ron had disappeared to his room, and was found there few minutes before the start of the raid, praying, Kim had gone to the Danger Room, to work off some pent up energy, Monique was found in the quiet of the library, a rosary in her hand, Brick was sitting beside her, his head bent in silent prayer, Bonnie had taken a walk on the grounds with Cannonball, where the two talked for what seemed to be hours, Wolverine was extremely taciturn with everyone, snapping at anyone that dared to talk to him, and Cyclops was pacing the War Room like a caged lion, just waiting to pounce on anyone that came within a foot of him, finally, the call came,

"All X-Men, report to the war room, immediately."

Slowly, the members of the X-Men filtered into the war room, and took seats at a large round table,

"Okay, we need to go over battle strategy, and plans of attack." professor Xavier said, looking at the team leaders,

"Okay, it'll be a three pronged attack, with blue, and gold teams going in here." Cyclops said, pointing to the airlock, and then the two teams branched off, one going left, one going right,

"Charlie team, You will enter through this vent here." Cyclops said, pointing to a vent that led from the outside of the asteroid, and into a control center,

"Any plans for a meet up?" Kim asked, looking at Cyclops,

"Yeah, we meet up in the main control room, more than likely, that's where Magneto is hiding at." Cyclops said,

"Alright, Cyclops, you'll lead blue team, Storm, Gold, Shockwave, you'll lead Charlie team, you all have your objectives, God speed, and good luck." Professor X said, dismissing the meeting, and following the team out to the hangar,

"Take care of yourself up there, Kim, and watch out over your team." Professor X said, smiling up at the pretty redhead,

"No big, professor, I'll get my people home, alive, if possible." Kim said, smiling,

"I have every faith that you will, Kim, but up there, you might face your worst fear, I want you to be ready, and be strong." Professor X replied,

"I have only one really bad fear, professor, and that's losing Ron." Kim said, looking at Ron, with a sad look in her eyes,

"If you do your job right, you will be able to bring them home safe, but there will be fierce fighting there, worse that you've ever faced thus far," Professor X explained, "Magneto's not going to give up without a fight, I can assure you of that, so, you must be on your guard."

* * *

_On Asteroid M:_

Kim had gotten her team through the small vent, and into what appeared to be, at first glance, a storage room of some kind, until she stepped down, onto the floor, then, she realized that she was standing in a control room,

"Ron, take half the team, and move in on that control panel over there, get as much information from it as you can, and move out, the rest of us will catch up with you down the hall." Kim said, pointing out a control panel at the other end of the room, there was one guard in front of it, looking intently at the monitor,

"On, it, KP." Ron said, calling for Cannonball, Brick, and Magma to follow along with him,

"Okay, ladies, it looks like it's just us now," Kim said, looking back at Bonnie, Monique, and Psylocke, "let's move out, quietly."

Kim led her team around to the other side of the room, how she was able to do it without being detected, she had no clue, the room was a wide open space, and it appeared, at least to Kim, that there were more guards in there than first anticipated,

"Is it my imagination, of does this room seem to be heavily guarded." Bonnie said, speaking what Kim was thinking at that time,

"Are you sure you're not psychic, Bonnie?" Kim asked, looking at her one-time competitor,

"No, K, why do you ask?" Bonnie replied,

"Because you just said what I was thinking." Kim replied, smiling at Bonnie, who smiled back,

"Okay, you two, enough chatter, you're going to get us spotted." Psylocke commented, pointing to a guard that was walking toward them, a flashlight in hand,

"Oh, great, now what do we do?" Bonnie asked,

"If he moves, we take him down, got it?" Kim said, looking back at her team, all of them nodded,

"Wait, be steady," Kim whispered, "he's spotted us, take him down, now."

Monique stood up, and acted fast, knocking the guard out with a thought, Kim then pulled him toward her, on a sonic wave,

"Well, just who are you?" Kim asked, removing the all concealing helmet the guard was wearing, revealing a face that was better left undescribed,

"Wrong sick." Kim said, placing the helmet back over the guard's face, and moving, near the monitor.

Ron had better luck, he had taken out the guard, and his fingers were flying over the keyboard in front of him, gleaning as much information from the central computers that he could, as soon as he was finished, he met up with Kim, and the rest of the team outside of the main entrance to the control room,

"What'd you find out, Ron?" Kim asked, looking at her longtime partner, and boyfriend,

"The patrols through the passageways come at hour intervals, so as long as we keep a low profile, we're golden." Ron replied,

"Anything else?" Bonnie asked,

"Oh yeah, Magneto is not in the central control room." Ron replied,

"Where is he?" Monique asked,

"Something called the Gravitron room, it's seven levels down." Ron replied,

"We need to get this information to Cyclops." Kim said, looking at Ron,

"No need, KP, I already commed him, he knows." Ron replied, pointing to the comm device on his wrist,

"So, what does he want us to do?" Kim asked,

"Get to the main control room, and shut down the power to the Gravitron room." Ron replied, smiling,

"Then what?" Monique asked,

"Get our rear ends to the Gravitron room, Kim, you are the only one that can't be affected by his power, at least that's what Cyke was telling me." Ron replied,

"So, I'm the one that needs to take him down." Kim said, placing her right hand to her chin,

"That's what it sounds like, Kim." Brick said,

"Alright, K, it's your call." Bonnie commented, looking at Kim with a small smile on her face,

"Okay, Ron, you take Brick, and Monique, and go pay a visit to the central control room, the rest of us will head for the Gravitron room." Kim replied.

* * *

_In the Central Control Room:_

Ron had led his small team into the central control room, without being detected, it was no small feat either, with Brick itching to get his hands on a Brotherhood guard,

"Amp down, Brick, you'll get your chance." Ron said, opening the door,

"Maybe sooner than expected." Monique replied, pointing through the door, at Toad, who was standing at the other end,

"Well, well, three of the famous five, and what should I do with you?" he asked, looking at Ron,

"Well, let me think on that one," Ron said sarcastically, then, taking a huge amount of air, he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "**_ATTACK!_**"

The movements were swift, and decisive, Toad hit the ground in a matter of seconds, knocked out from the force of three attacks, coming from separate directions,

"The winner by knockout." Brick said, holding up his hands in a victory celebration,

"Now, we need to find the main power switch." Monique replied, looking around the room, and finding a console that looked promising, she flipped several switches in succession, until the power went out in the room,

"I think that did it." she replied, running out of the room, while Ron concentrated on the panel that Monique had been messing with, with a huge energy burst, Ron short circuited the panel, effectively cutting off the power to the base.

* * *

_Outside the Gravitron room:_

Kim, and her half of the team didn't fair quite as well as Ron and his team did, at the moment, they were in a heated battle with several members of the Brotherhood, led by Pyro, Havok, and Juggernaut,

"Who's the blob in the brown suit?" Kim asked, looking at Juggernaut, and smiling,

"You're gonna pay for that one, wimp." Juggernaut said, charging at Kim full bore, Kim jumped into the air, and hovered, just out of Juggernaut's reach, then, she released a sonic blast that sent the huge man back, but only a few inches,

"Uh-oh." Kim said, noticing that Juggernaut was still on his feet,

"Let me have a go at him, K." Bonnie said, launching fireball after fireball at the man mountain, to no effect,

"Oh, great, now what?" Bonnie asked, it was at that time, that Monique flew up beside of them, and concentrated,

"Uh-oh, I can't get into his mind." Monique replied, looking over at Kim,

"Let me try something." Ron said, encasing his body in pure electrical energy, and hitting Juggernaut with enough force to kill a norman human, but it did little to faze the behemoth,

"Uh-oh, Brick, batter up." Ron hollered, getting out of the way, as Brick's body began to fill the passageway,

"Let's do it, Ronman." Brick said,

"KP, I'm gonna need you over here." Ron replied, as Kim touched down beside Ron, and stepped in front of him, the two once again joined their powers, firing off a sonic bolt even more powerful than the one they used during the attack on New York, the first phase done, Juggernaut had staggered back into Brick, who reached down, and removed the man mountain's helmet, allowing Monique a clear view into Juggernaut's mind,

"**_GOTCHA SUCKER!_**" Monique said, now locking her mind onto Juggernaut's worst fear,

"**_GET ME OUTTA HERE, THIS PLACE IS TOO SMALL, I CAN'T STAND IT!_**" Juggernaut said, cowering in a corner, and curling into a fetal position,

"Claustrophobic, huh?" Kim asked, looking at Monique,

"Yep, to the point of going into complete shock." Monique replied, looking at Juggernaut, and smiling,

"Okay, now what?" Bonnie asked,

"Brick, knock him out." Kim said, looking at Brick who was waiting for the call. He quickly molded his right arm into a large tire iron, and hit Juggernaut across the jawline with it, knocking the man mountain out,

"Good night." Brick said, now walking up to the main entrance to the Gravitron Room,

"He shouldn't be too heavily guarded, most of his cronies are sitting pretty in the brig at the mansion, so, let's get this done, and over with." Kim said, concentrating on the door in front of them, in a matter of seconds, the door flew off it's hinges, and revealed Magneto, now standing in the center of the room,

"I should've known that Charles would send his children after me, he never gives up." Magneto commented, looking at the X-Men assembled in front of him,

"That's enough, Magneto, now, step away from the machine, and turn yourself in." Kim said,

"For what?" Magneto asked,

"The attack on New your, that was your people." Kim replied,

"I beg to differ." Magneto replied,

"Oh, don't give me that line, buckethead," Kim replied, "we caught Sabertooth, Mystique, Quicksilver, and Avalanche in lower Manhattan." Kim replied,

"I know this, Shockwave, or, should I call you Kim Possible." Magneto commented,

"How do you know?" Kim asked,

"I know all about you, Miss Possible, your strengths, your weaknesses, and your worst fear." Magneto said, and with one swift motion, he was able to focus his powers onto Ron, knocking the young blond across the room, where he slid down the wall, unmoving,

"**_RON!_**" Kim yelled, looking at Ron, then turning back to Magneto.

A deep, resounding sound began reverberating throughout the small room, as though a jumbo jet were revving up for takeoff,

"Uh . . . Kim . . . cool it." Bonnie said, looking over at Kim, and watching, as Kim began floating off the ground,

"What are you doing, girl." Magneto asked, watching in horror, as Kim's powers began a buildup to detonation,

"Uh-oh, this is not good, Brick, get Ron and head for the door." Monique said, looking at Brick, who was standing to her right, stunned by the scene unfolding in front of him,

"Right." he replied, keeping his eyes locked on Kim, then, picking Ron up, and into a fireman's carry, he quickly found his way out of the room, followed by the rest of the team, which slowly backed out of the room,

"You're all alone now, Miss Possible, what do you intend to do?" Magneto mocked,

"They didn't leave me alone, they left for their own safety, now, it's my turn." Kim said, her voice seemed to echo from every wall in the room, yet, her voice never rose above it's normal pitch.

It didn't take long for Kim to finally let go, the monsterous sonic wave sent Magneto through a wall, and out, into the hallway, where he hit the floor, and was knocked out from the impact,

"That takes care of him, now, let's get back to the mansion, and find out what he was talking about." Bonnie said, watching, as Monique, and Brick grabbed onto Magneto, and carried him back to the X-Jet.

* * *

_The following evening:_

"Thank God for this break, I tell you." Brick said, this evening, he was dressed in a blue suit, with a white shirt, the collar was unbuttoned, and his hair was combed back, standing next to him, wearing a matching cocktail dress, was Monique, Bonnie had found her way to cannonball, wearing her usual red spaghetti strap dress, and red choker, but it was Kim and Ron that stole the show tonight, both of them were dressed in black, Ron in a black suit, with the collar of his white shirt open, and Kim was in a small black dress, the same dress that, some time before, had practically sent Ron's brain into overload,

"Are we all ready?" Kim asked, looking at her friends, and smiling,

"I think we're all here." Brick replied, looking,

"No, wait, Sam." Bonnie said, noticing that Cannonball had not showed up yet,

"Sorry I'm late, y'all." Sam said, as he ran into the foyer where the five friends were waiting, he had got into a navy blue suit, with a white shirt, and trousers, he was definitely dressed to kill tonight,

"So glad you could make it, Sam." Monique said, a slight smile on her face,

"Yeah, we were just about to leave without you." Ron joked, making Cannonball roll his eyes,

"Everyone's a comedian, ain't they." Cannonball said, taking Bonnie's hand in his, and leaning in for a kiss,

"Alright, let's roll." Ron said, as he walked to a waiting limousine,

"Where is this place Jean told you about, K?" Bonnie asked, looking back at Kim,

"It's a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town, I think it's called, "Carlito's," or something like that?" Kim said,

"You mean Carlino's." Cyclops replied, walking down the stairs,

"Yeah, that's the place." Kim replied,

"Where are you six heading off to?" Cyclops asked,

"Triple date tonight." Brick replied, taking Monique's hand in his, and smiling widely,

"Well, have fun." Cyclops replied, smiling.

* * *

_Chapter 13 is finished, just the epilogue left to go, and this story is closed._

_I would like to give a huge thanks to all of the following:_

**_Ranma_** _**Masaki**: who gave me a ton of good ideas on this story, as well as the sequel, and the prequel._

_**Captainkodak1: **who had helped to further the final product, by helping me out with certain pieces, and some of the fight scenes._

_**Classic Cowboy**: yes, I got help from '**The King of the Crossovers**' and I'm very much appreciative for it._

_And finally;** hbkfan 84**_:_ another person who gave me a load of ideas for this story, including the final scene in this chapter_.

_I'm sorry if I didn't use all of your ideas, guys, you gave me so many, I had a hard time deciding which I should keep, which I should throw out, and which points I should use my own ideas, your input was much appreciated, and if it weren't for the four of you, I would probably still be stuck somewhere on chapter 8, thanks again, and, if you ever need some help with your stories, you know how to find me._

_Thanks to all of you who have supported me, and have read, and reviewed my stories, you are the reason I do this, you are the thing that keeps me going forward in my writing, you can also find me at a new site come on over, and check it out over there. _

_As always, please, read, and review,_

_**Doug**_


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Professor Charles Xavier sat across from his old friend, the two were engaged in a game of chess, and at the current time, the game was, at best, a stalemate,

"Why did you attack New York, Erik?" Professor X asked,

"I didn't, Charles, I would've thought you would've known that by now." Magneto replied,

"Then who did?" Professor X asked,

"Someone that we both know, all too well, you remember the last time he showed up." Magneto replied,

"Only one person would ever make you run, and hide, and he's not on Earth anymore." Professor X commented,

"Not yet, Charles, but Havok, and Avalanche uncovered evidence that he's returning." Magneto replied,

"Oh, God, just what we don't need at the moment." Professor X replied,

"Yes, I know, he would destroy all that both of us have worked so hard for, for years." Magneto said,

"It looks like The Age of Apocalypse is coming again." Professor X said, speaking what both men were thinking.

* * *

_Stay tuned for The Return of Apocalypse, the next installment of this trilogy._

_Thank you for all, of the reviews,_

_**Doug**_


End file.
